Because I love you
by 4evershows
Summary: This story is picked up from Heroes left out in the end of season 4. Peter prevented Claire jumping from the Ferris Wheel when she was going to exposed all of them. Because of that, Peter taking her in his custody. Now the story continues...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Heroes is not mine.

Author's note : I don't know why, but apparently I can't have enough PAIRE, so I will try to make one story just about them. How their relationship means to each other. I haven't really think about the ending yet, but I think I want to pursue that incest story. When I think about Peter and Claire, they just belong together. But it is the fact is they are related. So I will give a warning, this is an incest story. Don't read if it's going to offend you somehow. But otherwise, enjoy the story...

The story is picked up from what Heroes left out after season 4, the beginning of season 5...

* * *

Peter and Sylar is walking after saving Emma, when they saw Claire is on the Ferris Wheel...

" What the hell she thinks she is doing? It will change everything." Peter said, looked at Claire who still climbed the Ferris Wheel.

" It's a brand new world." Sylar saw Claire too, and smiles.

Peter ignored him, and run approaching the Ferris Wheel. " Claire! What you're doing?" Peter shouted.

" It is the time. They have to know, Peter." Claire shouted too. She standing in the egde of the Ferris Wheel, already preparing to jump.

" No! Get down, Claire. Don't do this." Peter tries to persuade Claire to changes her mind.

" I'm tired, Peter. We have the right to live like a normal life like everyone is."

" If you do this. It's never going to be normal, Claire. Trust me." Claire looked down Peter. Doubt started fills her mind. " You don't have to do this. You're not alone. The thing that you're gonna do here, will have affected a lot of people lives. And not everybody ready. So, please Claire. Get down." Claire and Peter looked at each other. She can see disappointment in Peter's eyes. She never want to disappointed Peter. So she shifted, getting down from the Ferris Wheel. Peter already waited in the ground, helping Claire to get down. When she reached the ground, Peter hugs her straightaway. Claire cried in his embrace.

The reporter that waiting to saw something starts to encircling them.

" What going on, miss?"

" What are you trying to do?"

" Are you going to jump from that Ferris Wheel?"

" What is that all of you hiding?"

Everybody wants to asked all of the questions to Claire, so Peter hold Claire in protective hug, and guided her away from the crowd. But the reporter kept followed them.

" Everybody, calm down! Let them go. I will explain everything." Tracy Strauss suddenly appear, and handling the crowd. She was a lobbylist, she had a lot experiences handling the pers. She took a glance at Peter, gave him a code to take Claire away. Peter took the code and flies, holding Claire in his arms.

Now everyone is encircling Tracy, waiting for her statement. Tracy cast a glance at Noah, who still standing there with Lauren. They look each other in a while. Then, she turned back to the reporters. " The truth is Claire Bennet is a trouble young girl." Tracy take a deep breath. " She is the illegitimate daughter of the late senator Nathan Petrelli." Tracy break the news. The reporters is going crazy because of her statement.

" She hasn't fully accepted the fact that her father died, so she tried to kill herself. And talk nonsense thing. So, I'm sorry that she made trouble for all of you." Tracy closed her statement, and approaching Noah and Lauren.

" What the hell was that?" Noah asked.

" That the first thing went through my mind. We have to made diversion so people will not suspicious about Claire's behavior. " Tracy cast a glance at the reporter that seems to be busy absorbing the new information. " And that worked." She turned to Noah again. " And what was that? She almost exposed all of us."

" I have no idea that she will do that. She just decided. I can't do anything." Noah said.

" Peter better be have a leash on her. She can't do that again! This is not just about her. It's involving all of us!" Tracy raises her voice.

Noah nodded. " I will make sure that." Tracy walks away.

* * *

Peter hold Claire tightly in his arms as he slipped from the window in Claire's dorm room. " How can you fly? The last power you took is Samuel's."

Peter let go of Claire as she stand in the ground again. " When Nathan died, suddenly I can control my power. They said I'm an empath. Maybe my power is connected to my feelings. After I grieved, it's just came to me, how to control my power."

" So, you can collect powers again?" Claire asked. She remember the time when Peter exploded. She looks worried.

Peter can see it too, and he can read her minds even he's not using Matt Parkman's power. " Don't worry. I can control it 100 percent now. I'm not going to explode." Peter said, assuring her. Claire smiled. He always understand her even when she is not said anything. " So, what the hell was that?" Peter sat in Claire's bed and stared at her, waiting for an answer.

Claire sighed, and sat beside him. " I just – I don't know. I feel so left out. I don't know what I want. Sometimes I want a normal life. But I'm not normal. When Samuel took me to the carnival, I feel alive, like this is what I supposed to be. Just be myself, undestructable cheerleader. I can be what I am. But I don't even know if this is what I want. I don't know anything anymore." Claire turned to Peter. He can see the tears started filled her eyes. " I never meant to hurt anybody. I just wanted to be who I am. I don't want to pretend someone that I'm not. I'm not normal. So I tired pretending that I'm normal. That's why I want to tell the whole world."

Peter reached Claire's hand, and took it in his. " Yes, you're not normal, Claire. We're not normal. Like I said, we're anything but normal. But you're not alone in this. You're never be alone, Claire. I always be in your side." Peter wiped Claire's tears with his hand. Claire smiled hearing Peter's promise. " Pack your things."

Claire looked at Peter with confused look in her face. " Why?"

" You'll be living with me from now on. I will talk with your dad."

" Peter -" Claire don't know what to said. She doesn't know what to reacted in this situation.

" We only had each other. Since Nathan died, I have nobody else. You knew how things are with my mom right now. And things are going to get dangerous. I can left you alone here."

Claire getting more confused. " What do you mean by that?" Claire looked Peter in the eyes. " I promise. I won't do that again. You don't have to worry that I will do that again."

" It's not that, Claire. I know you're not going do that again, at least not now." Peter still have doubts at her, because he can see that she still son't know what to do now. " But what you're going to do today, everybody saw it. It will be on the news. You tried to exposed us. Not everybody okay with that. Maybe some of them will tried to do something to you." Peter explained everything. Actually he don't want to tell her this. He doesn't want her to worried. But she needs to understand the situation.

" So you will protect me? Again?"

" I will always protect you, Claire." Peter grinned, convincing Claire. She also smiled. " So hurry and pack. I will call your dad." Claire started pack her things, and Peter dialing Noah's number.

In second rings, Noah answered. " Peter. How's Claire? Where are you now? Is everything okay?" Noah asked a lot of questions.

" Slow down, Noah. Don't worry. Everything's fine. Claire is packing at the moment." Peter answered.

" Packing? Why is she packing?" Noah asked. Panic sounds in his voice.

" I'm going to take her with me. She's going to live wih me."

Noah quietly absorbing the new information for a while. " That's a good idea. After what she pulled, she's a threat to somebody. She'll be save with you." Noah said, also recognized the threat. " But how is school? She still deserve her normal life."

" New York has NYU. I will enroll her tomorrow." Peter said.

" You already thought about all of this."

" Of course. I'm not taking Claire in because of spur of the moment. She's my niece, Noah. I will think what best for her. You don't have to worry. I will take care everything."

" Are you sure can enroll her there? Not everybody can get in, Peter. Let me help." Noah said.

" Stop worrying, Noah. I can handle this. I'm a Petrelli. I can pulled some strings." Peter understand that a worrying father not always think clearly. " Trust me. I care about her - I love her."

Suddenly Noah felt uncomfortable when he hear what Peter feels for Claire. But he just ignored it. There's a lot going on in Noah's head right now. Peter is Claire's biological uncle. Of course, he love her. But it felt wrong because they're not like normal uncle and niece. They don't grew up together, so it felt odd to think they're related. But they are.

" Okay, Peter. I give my daughter to you. You have to protect her, more that your own life."

Peter smirked hearing Noah's word. " You know I will." And Noah doesn't doubted him again. Peter closed her cellphone, and pay attention to Claire. " Are you finished packing?"

Claire stop moved her clothes to the suitcase, and pouting. " I'm a girl, Peter. I have so much stuff. Do you think I almost finished? It could take days."

Peter grinned to her. " Fine. I will help." Peter used his super speed power to gather all of things in Claire's room into the suitcase. " Wow! You really had a lot of stuff." Peter said, after he finished gather all of Claire's stuff.

" It's neat." Claire teased him as she looked at suitcase that loading with stuffs, messily, and Peter tried really hard to closed to suitcase, because it kind of overload.

" We just need to moved the stuff. It's not that far, from here to New York." Peter said, defending himself. Claire just smiled, amused. " So, we can go now? You had an empty room right now." Peter said. Claire turned and glancing every side of her room. It's empty.

" I need to say goodbye to someone." Claire said.

" Okay. I'll go with you." Peter put down the suitcase and opened the door for Claire.

They went to the second floor. And Claire knocked the fifth door from the stairs. " Who is it?" asked the one that owned the room.

" It's me." Claire answered.

The door opened, Gretchen looked Claire confusedly. " Claire. It's two o'clock in the morning. What you're doing here?" Gretchen asked. And then, she notices Peter that stand behind Claire. " And who is he?"

Claire took a glance at Peter. " I will wait here." Claire nodded, and pulled Gretchen into the room, and closed the door.

" What happen, Claire?" Gretchen asked.

" I'm leaving." Claire answered.

" What? Why?" Gretchen asked again, in surprise. " Is it because of that guy?"

Claire nodded. " Yeah. That's Peter. He lives in New York. I will live with him from now on."

" You're moving in with a guy?" Gretchen suprised because of with the news. " Wow, Claire! First of all, I don't even know there's a HIM. You never talked about him. And he is hot."

" Gretch – " Claire realized that Gretchen had a wrong impression. Claire tried to explained things, but Gretchen won't let her.

" But Claire, you're still young. You really going to throw out your entire future to be with him?" Gretchen haven't stop talking.

" He's my uncle!" Claire shouted, to stop Gretchen from keep talking.

" What? He's your uncle?" Gretchen sit in the bed and looked at Claire. Her face looks shocked. " I have no idea, Claire. But it's okay. You're adopted. You still can be together. You don't have to run." Claire really losing her words with Gretchen. " By the way, I really don't see any resemblance with him and your Dad."

" Stop talking, Gretchen!" Claire shouted. " Listened to me. Peter is Nathan's brother. He's my biological uncle." After said that, Claire stopped. She suddenly felt heavy remembering that Peter is his biological uncle. They're related by blood. " And we're not in some twisted incest relationship. It just –something happened. Something connected with our people – "

" You meant people like you?" Gretchen asked.

Claire nodded. " So it's not a happy thing that I have to leave. I just want to say goodbye before I go."

Gretchen sat up and hugged Claire. " Are we going to see each other again? You're the only friend I have, Claire."

" New York is not that far. You can visit me sometimes." Claire pulled away from Gretchen. " I really have to go. I'll see you again, Gretch." Claire hugged Gretchen once again and exit the room.

Peter still waiting for her outside the room. " It sounded like an interesting conversation." Peter said with his lopsided grin plastered in his face.

" You eavesdropping on us?" Claire asked.

" I can't help it. I have no idea that I absorbed one super hearing power." Peter defending himself. " But like I said. That's an interesting conversation. You have an interesting friend, Claire." Peter said, still amused.

" I'm glad that I amused you. Gretchen can be so over her head sometimes." Claire said. They looked at each other with meaningful look, when Claire suddenly realizing something. " Peter. You have to promise me one thing. Never ever tried to read my minds. Okay?"

" What you hiding from me, Claire? Why you can't let me read your minds?" Peter asked, playfully.

" Nothing." Claire answered, a little to fast. And her face starts turning red. And she walking fast to normalize her heartbeat that suddenly beat faster than it should be.

Back in her dorm room, Claire asked Peter once again. " Promise me, Peter."

Peter smiles, sincere this time. " I know, Claire. I'm not going do that, not even if you're not asked me. I will not poked your mind. I promise." Peter gathering all the suitcases. There is five suitcases in total. " You have too much stuff, Claire." Peter pouting. " Thank God I have super strength from Mohinder. And we're gonna used Hiro's power to get home. It just too much stuff." Claire just smirked. Peter handing out his hand to Claire. Claire reaching in Peter's hand in seconds. And in a blink of eyes, they already in New York, standing in Peter's apartement.

" This is where you live?" Claire asked, stunned as she observing the apartement.

" Yeah. This is home." Peter answered, putting down all the suitcases he's carried on the ground.

Claire walked back and forth in the apartement. " There's nothing here, Peter. It's empty." Claire said. In the apartement, there's just one bed, one chair, and small kitchen.

" Well, I'm a bachelor. And this mean time, I don't really used house that much, you know." Peter said.

Claire turned to Peter with that sad eyes. " Yeah, you kind of cutting us from your life."

Peter looked at Claire. " I'm sorry. After what happened last year, I thought someone has to pay the debts to the society for what all of us done."

" Not us. It's our family. We just always to cleaned up their messes." Claire said.

" It's sort of our package, Claire. It's our family, our responsibility." Hearing Peter's word, Claire understand now how Peter is feeling.

" You don't have to carried all of this alone, you know. And this is not even your faults. You deserve to have a life somehow."

Peter smiled because he can feel that somebody is care about him. And that somebody is someone he cares a lot about too. " This is a step. Taking care of you, living my life." Claire's lips curl into a small smile, suddenly felt overwhelmed hearing Peter's word. " It's late. You should take a rest. We have a lot of things to do tomorrow."

Claire looked Peter in confused expression. " What things?" Claire asked.

Peter smirked. " Shopping." Claire laughed. " You're going to live here. At least I can make this a comfortable home." He step up to his bed and arranges the pillows.

Claire nodded. " _It's already comfortable enough, Peter. You're here. With me_." Claire thought. Then she shook her head. She shocked that she's can even thought about that. " I'm losing my mind." Claire whispered to herself.

" What?" Peter asked, hearing Claire murmuring.

Claire startled. " You have to turn off that super hearing power too." Peter laughed.

" This is new. I can't make a promise. But I'll give my best." Peter smirked at her. " Come on. You should sleep." Peter pointed to the bed.

" Where you're going to sleep?" Claire asked, saw there is just one bed in the room.

Peter cast a glance on the chair in side of the room. " I'll take the chair."

" You can't sleep in the chair."

" Don't worry. I've got your power. I'm not going to be sore." Peter smiled a little. Then he grab Claire's shoulders, leading her to the bed. And tuck her in. " Good night, Claire."

" Night, Peter." Claire closed her eyes quickly, so she doesn't have to stared at Peter more longer than it should be. Peter sat in the chair, but his eyes still locked in Claire's sleeping figure.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : I don't own Heroes.

Author's note : I tried to write about Claire and Peter's interaction with people around them in this chapter. But they did not know that people together, so there is an introductory section. I always liked West, as an individual character rather than as Claire's boyfriend. I think West is very interesting characters. It's just the story about his relationship with Claire is less explored. I realized how similar West character with Peter. Not only by appearance, but also in character. So I tried to take the idea to write about. Beside that, there is Emma. Peter and Emma's relationship is still less explored in season 4. What will happen to them after Peter take Sylar to save her? What Peter goals related to Emma? Whether Peter actually have other feelings towards Emma. And vice versa.

* * *

Peter takes Claire to shopping the next day. He let Claire to pick all of the furnitures, electronics, kitchen appliance, even groceries. They went together all day. Peter didn't even come to work that day.

Claire was making dinner when the bell rings. She quickly opened the door. A women about Peter's age standing in front of the door. She looked confused.

" I'm sorry. This is Peter Petrelli's house, right?" She asked, looking uncertain if she got the right house.

Claire smiled and nodded. " Peter was in the shower." Claire hands out her hand to her. " I'm Claire."

They shaking hands. " I'm Emma."

" Sorry. Sometimes I forget my manners. Please come in." Claire said, apologizing. She stepped aside to let Emma in. Emma smiled and nodded, then stepped into the apartement.

" It looks different from the last time I came here." Emma said. She glanced quickly around the apartement.

" Probably because there are furnitures now." Claire grinned at her.

Emma turned to Claire. " I feel like I've seen you before. Have we ever met?"

" I don't think so. But yeah, you seem familiar." Her mind begin to spin trying to remember Emma. " Oh! You're that women. From the carnival. The one with the violin."

" You're in the carnival too?" Emma asked, surprised. Claire nodded. " So, you're one of them?" Emma asked. Claire understand what is she meant.

" One of us. It's one of us." Claire reminds her.

Emma looked at Claire. " Yeah, I suppose it's one of us."

" Are you one of Peter's friend? I never met any of his friends." Actually she was curious about this Emma. Who she is to Peter. And Emma also thinking the same thing.

" You've never met any of his friend? One of his friend, Sylar. He saved me."

Claire laughed bitterly. " Sylar is not a friend of Peter." Claire walked into the kitchen, behind the counter. " Please sit down. I'm cooking dinner. Care to join us?" Claire change the subject.

" No. It's okay. I thought I should just go." Emma said. " I just wonder why Peter didn't come to work today. After what happened yesterday, I was worried that something happened to Peter."

" He's fine. I just moved here. So today Peter helped me to settle in." Claire explained it to Emma. Emma just smiled. There's a lot on her mind right now about Claire's word that they lived together. Then her eyes saw a brochure of NYU on the table. " This is – "

" That's mine. I just enrolled today. I will start tomorrow."

" So you're a college student?" Emma was even more surprised about this latest discovery.

" Claire, I haven't turned off the water." Suddenly Peter out of the bathroom. He's half naked, just a towel wrap around his wrist. His hair was still wet. The water soaked his bare chest. " Emma – " Peter was surprised to see Emma there.

Claire approached Peter and tried to push him into the bedroom. " Shirt up, mister." Peter's face turned red. So is Claire and Emma.

" Sorry. I'll be back in a minute." Peter got into the bedroom and close the door.

" Sorry." Claire trying to apologize for Peter's behavior. Peter out of the room moments later. Fully dressed. " You guys talk. I'll take a shower." Then Claire got into her room, leave them both alone.

Peter walked over to Emma. " Once again I'm really sorry about that."

" No, it's okay. I came without notice." Emma said. " It just – you don't come to work today." Emma added.

Peter sat next to Emma. " Yeah. Claire just moved in. And here is not exactly a good home before." Emma smiled politely at Peter. " But I will come to work tomorrow."

Emma glanced around the apartement. Then she caught one picture of Peter and Claire on the table. " You both look perfect for each other." Emma said bitterly.

" What?" Peter confused with Emma's statement.

" I know it's not my place to say this. But we are friends, right? This is what friend doing for each other."

" What is it, Emma?"

" You both look perfect for each other. But – don't you think she was too young, Peter? She was still in college. That was too young." Emma finally said it.

And eventually Peter understand what Emma tries to tell him. " You think Claire and I – Well, you think she's my girlfriend?" Peter asked with amusement.

" She is your girlfriend, right? You two live together."

Peter laugh because it amusing. " No, she's not my girlfriend." Peter states. " But thank you. I'm flattered."

" What do you mean?" Emma getting more confused.

" Well, you thought she was my girlfriend. It means you think I could get a girl like her. I'm very flattered. You see her, right? She's way over my league." Peter explained. Emma doesn't understand. Peter said Claire wasn't his girlfriend, but it was obvious that he's highly appraising her. Emma could feel how important Claire is to Peter.

Claire out from her room. " So, have you decided? If you want to join us for dinner?" Claire asked Emma.

Peter is the one who answered for Emma. " Yeah, she will join us." Peter smiled to Emma. Claire looked at them, still curious about their relationship. Peter turned to Claire. " You know what Emma just said to me, Claire?" Claire approached them with puzzled look on her face. " She just asked me if you my girlfriend."

Claire laughed. " You think I could get a guy like him? Well, thank you." Claire and Peter smiled at each other.

" Okay, I'm officially confused. He just said the same thing. Are you two like secret admire of each other or something?" Emma gave to guess their relationship.

Peter and Claire laughed even louder. Emma's word make them feel amused. " Our relationship as plain as the others. I'm just a proud uncle." Peter smiled at Claire.

" And I obviously a proud niece." Claire also said.

" Peter is your uncle?" Emma asked Claire. Claire nodded. " And Claire is your niece?" Emma also asked Peter.

" It think it has work both ways." Peter said.

" You two don't look like uncle and niece." Emma's words made Peter and Claire look at each other in silence.

" But we are. We're related by blood." Peter said, more to Claire than Emma.

" Yeah, we're related." Claire also said. They only exchange gaze for a while. They have dinner together. The topic they were talking during dinner is about Emma. Peter and Claire avoiding talking about related to each other, although actually Emma still wanted to ask more. She don't know why, but she still felt that their relationship isn't that simple.

* * *

" You don't have to walk me here, you know." Peter walk Claire to NYU for her first day. Claire turned to Peter. " I really can take care myself."

Peter grinned at her. " I know, Claire. But I wanted to. Beside, it is dangerous for you to be alone."

" Peter."

Peter softly stroked her hair. " Just go to your class. We're can't discuss it here." Peter said as he pointing at people who are looking at them. Claire nodded in defeat. " I'll picked you up after class."

" Of course you are." Claire whispered to herself. Peter hear her, but he pretended not to hear anything, because he had promised her to turn off the super hearing power.

" I'll see you later, Claire." Peter touched Claire's hand slightly before he turned around and walked away.

Claire is just about to step into the building when someone called her. " Claire?"

She turned around to find the source of the sound. " West?"

West walked toward her. " Hi. What are you doing here?" He looks happy to see her. He smiled broadly at her.

" I just enroll here. This is my first day." Claire is also happy to see West again. She didn't know anyone here. So she was glad to meet West. " I forgot you're NYU student too."

West grinned at her. " We met so often this couple of months." She understands that what he meant was when she called him a few months ago for Peter. " The guy who had just with you. He is the same guy that 'borrowed' my power a few months ago, right?"

He notice that Claire's face turns red when he mentions Peter. " Yeah, that's him."

" So what major do you take? We don't have much time to chat the other day." Claire quickly changed the subject.

And it work. " I major in genetic." West said, as he stepped into the building. Claire followed behind him.

Claire turned to West as he said that. " Genetic major?" Claire asked again to be sure. West grinned at her.

" Me too."

" Well, we indeed have the same interest in that matter." Claire knew what he meant. The thing that bring them together in the first place is their power. " I suppose you still haven't stopped trying to be normal." West tease Claire.

" Never." Claire smiled at him.

" This is our first class. With Prof. Brown. You will love him." West stopped in front of a class. " He knows a lot about our different genetic." West whispering closer to Claire's ear.

" You mean he knows about us?"

" I don't think so. He doesn't seem too believe that there are people like us."

West walk into the classroom and approached two people sitting a corner of the classroom. " Guys, this is Claire. She is new." West turned to Claire. " This is Aaron and his girlfriend, Jen." They both waved at Claire.

" Hi. Nice to see you." Claire greeted them.

" Claire? Is she the same Claire with your ex girlfriend 'Claire'?" Jen asked West.

Claire looked at West. " Yes, she is my ex girlfriend. It doesn't mean we're not friends." West looked at Claire. " Right?" Claire smiled and nodded at him.

West isn't her first choice to be her friend in her first day in NYU. But it's better that none. Ever since she finds out about her power, she had difficulty making friends with someone normal. So she is glad that she find West. West is very nice to her. Because of Claire just started in the middle of the semester, she was a little left out in lesson. West lend his notes at class.

" That is very fascinating." Aaron comments after the class ended. " I hope to have that different genetic."

West and Claire secretly looked at each other. " It's not normal, you know." Claire commented.

" Normal is overrated." Aaron said. Claire just smiled. But West know what she's thinking about.

" Let's find something to eat! I'm starving." West changed the topic. West turned to Claire. " There is one café around here. They served the best burger."

Claire took a glance at her watch. " I think I'm going to pass."

" Come on, Claire. It just five o'clock. The day is still early." Jen trying to persuade Claire.

" Yeah Claire. The place is just around the corner. It's not that far." West was alos tried.

" It's not that. I'd love to." Claire turned to West. " I live with my bio family here. They have rules."

" Oh. You live with your bio family? Since when?"

" Some time. I will tell you about it some time." Claire took a glance at her watch again. " I really have to go now."

West nodded understand. " Okay. Maybe sometime, then."

Claire smiled. " I'll see you tomorrow."

Claire already ran out the class when West notice that her notes is left out in her desk. " She left this. I will give it to her." West sat up.

" She doesn't need that now. You can give it tomorrow." Aaron said, but West already ran.

" That's nothing to do with the notes. He still have feelings for her." Jen tell Aaron, as she looked West's shadow disappearing from the class.

West ran chased after Claire, but she runs so fast, like she late for something. When West's eyes finally caught Claire's sight, she already stepped out from the building, ran to Peter. He quickly hid behind a pole, so they can't see him. But he could see them.

He could see how happy Claire's expression when she saw Peter. Actually he is curious about their relationship since the first time they met when he realized how similar the looks between Peter and himself. But he's afraid to learn the answer.

" I thought your class ended five minutes ago?" Peter hands out his hand to carry the books that Claire brought.

Claire smiled and handed him the books. " I'm sorry. I caught in a conversation with my new friends."

" So you've got a new friend? That's why your mood is changed from this morning?"

Claire just smiled at him. Actually she was happy to see him. After spending half a day away from him, she was so happy to see him. And she has no intention to let him know.

Claire reached out to one of Peter's arms and clunched to it. " My friends said normal is overrated."

Peter laughed. " I bet you don't think the same way."

" I worked really hard to be normal. And he said it was overrated."

Peter pulled his arms from Claire and hugged her shoulders. " Let me cheer you up." Peter said, with his lopsided grin.

" What you have in mind?"

" I will cook for you tonight."

Claire raised her eyebrows. " How is that going to cheer me up?" Claire doubted Peter's cooking skill.

" Hey. Don't underestimate me. I'm a great chef. I'll prove it to you."

Peter take Claire to the market to buy some groceries. " What do you want to eat today?"

" What are the most delicious food you can make?"

" Anything." Claire frown at him. " Trust me, Claire. Just tell me what do you want to eat? What is your favorite meal? I never knew."

" Just cook the mac and cheese today." Claire still don't believe Peter's ability in cooking.

" Don't make me read your mind, Claire."

" Don't you dare do that!" Claire pouting. She sighed in defeat. " Fine. My favorite meals is curry."

" It settle, then. We're eating curry today."

Peter pushed the shopping cart and start putting groceries into it. Claire smiled at Peter's behaviour. " Let me help. I'm good at shopping."

" I notices." Peter grinned at her.

They passed every isles in the market. Their shopping cart is loaded with groceries. Claire is the one that put the most groceries into the cart. " I think it had enough."

Peter look at the cart, and smiled seeing that so much stuff in the cart. " Definitely."

Peter just want to pushed the cart at the cashier when Claire shouted. " We forget the potatoes."

" Claire, you're the one supposed to gather all the ingrediants."

" I know. I'm sorry. I will take it."

" It's on the first isles, Claire." Peter let go of the cart. " I'll take it. I'm faster than you are." Peter grinned at her.

Peter just going to be disappear with his super speed power when Claire grab his arm. " We can go shopping like normal people." Claire turnaround. " You stay here. I'll take the potatoes."

As soon as Claire disappearing in the corner of the isles, Peter turned around to the other side. " Come out!" Sylar come out from behind the isle.

" Sylar. Are you the one that have been following me since the hospital?"

" Wow. Your power is improved." Sylar walked over to Peter.

" Or your power is getting rusty." Peter grinned at him.

" Where is Claire? I just saw you with her." Sylar looking around looking for Claire.

Peter turned to Sylar. " She is picking up something. Why you looking for her?"

Sylar stared at Peter, observing him. " Are you sleeping with her?"

" What? No! Of course not! She's my niece, Sylar!" Peter shouted.

" So why your heart was pounding that fast? I have one super hearing power, you know."

Peter finally know where he got that super hearing power. " There is a scientific explanation for that. I'm exhausted." Sylar was going to say more about that, but Peter cut him off. " Why are you still in New York?"

" Looking for you." Peter just stared at him, demanding more explanation. " I don't know what I have to do now. What I'm supposed to do now? I lost my purpose."

" And that's a good thing consider what purpose you had before."

" I know. But I'm purposeless now. I think that word doesn't even exist." Sylar grabbed Peter's shoulder as sign of depression. " You have to help me, Peter. I need to find something to do here. How can I spend the eternity without doing anything?"

" What the hell is he doing here?" Claire shouted when she sees Sylar. Claire is back with 2 bag of chips in her hands. Sylar pulled his hand from Peter. Peter walked to Claire. " Don't say that you're friends with Sylar now."

" Claire." Sylar also walked to Claire.

" Don't you dare come near me!" Claire shouted at Sylar. So Sylar stopped walking.

Peter rubbing his head as he look at both Claire and Sylar. Claire doesn't said anything, just stared at him. But he could see the anger in her eyes. He didn't see that so often. He sighed. " Just give us a minute." Peter took the chips from Claire's hand. " Go grab the potatoes."

" He better be gone when I get back." Claire turned around and walked away.

Peter turned to Sylar. " She quite a pistol. That niece of yours." Peter stared down at Sylar. " I don't meant that as a bad thing." Peter still quietly stared at him. " Or dirty thing." Sylar added again.

" Don't you ever see her again like that." Peter clenched his jaw.

" Like what?"

" With lust."

" I do not!" Sylar denied it.

Peter still stared at him. " I can read your mind, you know."

" She hated me."

" After what you did to her, I can't understand why." Peter said, sarcastically.

" I know I've done terrible things to her. I will take it back if I could. But I can't. And I would not do that again. Not to her. Not to anybody. You know that."

Peter sighed. " You need to figure out yourself what are you going to do next. I can't help you. As you have seen, I have enough in my hands right now." Sylar understand that he's referring to Claire. " We talk again later."

Sylar get it. So he nodded. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it out to Peter. " This is where I stay right now."

Peter receive the paper and read it. " You stay in a motel?"

Sylar shrugged. " I don't have a place to stay."

" How do you pay for the room?"

" From a pool game." Peter stared at Sylar. And Sylar knew what Peter want to know about. " Yes, I use my power to win the pool game."

" You can't do that."

" What I should do, then? I could not stay in motel at no cost." Sylar tried to defend himself.

Peter shook his head. " You owe me. Big time." Peter said as he pulled out his cellphone. " Mom. I need a big favor." Peter took a glance at Sylar. " Huge."

* * *

To be continued...

PS : English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if you have a difficulty reading it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : I don't own Heroes. Don't sue me.

This chapter is about personal relationships between Peter and Claire with some part of their relationship with the other Petrellis. I've been thinking about how I wanted Sylar to play his role in their relationship. This is the first step how Sylar stands between them. Other than that, I try to tell how strained Peter's relationship with Angela after Nathan's funeral.  
In Heroes is never told again how the the problem between Heidi and Nathan after their relationship stretched in season one. I get them back together, so heidi is still living at Petrelli's home with Nathan's both children.

* * *

Claire didn't said anything during the trip to home. She just quietly insisted to carry one bag of groceries from Peter. Even when they started cooking, Claire still doesn't said anything.

" Claire, please rinse the carrots."

Claire take the carrot from the bag and quietly rinse it. Peter was peeling potatoes at the time. He put down the potatoes and turned to Claire.

" Are you going to ignore me all day?" Claire is still ignoring him. She continues to rinse the carrot. Peter rubbed his head. " Please talk to me, Claire. You forbid me to read your mind. So you have to talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind."

Claire put down the carrots and turned to Peter. " Read my mind."

Peter looked Claire and reading her mind. " _I can't believe you would do that to me, Peter. You, of all people. You know what he had done to me! And he killed Nathan! He killed my father. Your brother, Peter! Are you going to forget about that?_"

He could hear how disappointed Claire at him. He wasn't used to that. She always told him that he was her hero. He never makes Claire disappointed. The smart moves is to leave it. Why did he have to starts arguments with Claire just to defend Sylar. But he's Peter Petrelli. He always tries to do the right thing.

Peter sighed. " Claire, he's not the same Sylar anymore. He had changed. Just give him a chance. He will not let you down."

Claire shook her head. She stepped closer to Peter. " It's not that, Peter. I don't care if he's changed. Are you truly forgive him after what he did? And he is Sylar, Peter! How could you trust him? Just because he saved Emma, doesn't mean he's changed. He can't change! He must be tricked you."

" He's not, Claire. He really isn't the same guy anymore."

" Why do you trust him so much?"

" Because I spent years with him in that wall. I know him."

" What wall?"

Peter turned off the stove, and walked into the living room. Claire followed him. " I dreamed that he saved Emma. When I tried to find him, Matt Parkman trapped him in his mind. I went to save him. We're trapped there for years. Just the two of us. It maybe just a few hours here. But we spent many years there." Peter turned to Claire. " I know him. He had changed."

Claire threw herself on the couch. She just sat in silence. She's trying to absorb the latest information. Peter sat next to her. He didn't utter a sound. He let Claire to think about it. After a while, Claire turned to him.

" He killed your brother. You really forgive him?" Peter knew that this time Claire really ask him. She just wanted to understand what Peter was think.

Peter leaned back on the couch. " I was spent years in that wall to hate him. But finally I realized that no matter how much I hated him, blamed him because he killed Nathan, Nathan will not come back again. And Sylar really has changed, Claire. He is very sorry for what he did to Nathan."

Peter turned to Claire. " The last thing Nathan said to me is to do good in the world."

Claire scoffed. " I'm sure he didn't mean Sylar."

" I know. But he also wouldn't expect us to continue to hate Sylar. Nathan is not always good. You know how he is. But if he knew Sylar had changed, I'm sure he will give Sylar a chance."

Peter move his hand to hold Claire's hand. Claire lifted her head and looked at Peter. " Sylar wasn't always like that. He's like this because of his power. He just used to give in to his power. He can become a better person if you could give him a chance."

Claire sighed and leaned back on the couch. " I don't know how to forgive him. He cut open my head then he killed my father." Claire didn't realize that the tears started rolling down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them. " Nathan is not my father. He's just someone who shares genes with me. But I want to know him. Because of him, I didn't have a chance to know my father."

Tears began to flow again on her cheeks. She keeps wiping it, but the tears didn't stop flowing. Peter just silently watched Claire when she began to sob.

Claire trying to smile as she sobbed. " I don't know why I could be like this. I can't stop." Peter pulled his hand from Claire's and hugged her shoulder. Claire dropped her head in Peter's chest. " I didn't realize how much I miss him. I can't believe that the last time I spent quality time with him is in Mexico. I would trade it with anything to repeat it once again."

Peter felt hurt to see Claire like this. He knew she wasn't ready to forgive Sylar. It took years for Peter to forgive him. This is too fast for Claire. So Peter just sat silently let Claire leaned on him.

* * *

" Mom!" Peter called Angela once he stepped into the Petrelli residence. He never feel comfortable in that house. And he didn't know why.

" In the kitchen." Peter heard Angela shouting back. Peter walked into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Angela and Heidi was cooking. There is person who help them. That person is none other than Sylar.

" Hi Peter." Heidi is cutting the vegetables. She walked over to Peter with a knife in her hand and briefly kissed his cheek. " Your friend is so sweet. He is very helpful around the house."

" The least he could do." Peter said as he took a glance at Sylar.

" Gabriel, you should accompany Peter. We are fine here." Heidi said to Sylar.

" Take Peter out of the kitchen, Gabriel. Go watch tv or whatever." Angela also said.

Peter walked out of the kitchen into the living room. Sylar followed him. Peter turned on the television as he threw himself on the couch. Sylar sat next to him. " How are you these days?" Peter asked Sylar.

" You have a good family. I really enjoy living here. Your sister-in-law is so nice to me. Your nephews are a bit naughty, but they are very fun. They thought me how to play video games. You are very lucky, Peter." Sylar turned to Peter. " Why don't you live here?"

Peter sighed. " I have my reason." Peter briefly answer that. He has no intention to discuss it further. He came here to check on Sylar.

" You know you can't stay here forever, right? You have to start thinking about what you want to do next."

" I know. But I really still don't know what to do." Sylar leaned back on the couch.

" Well, you are lucky you have all eternity to figure it out."

" Gabriel, where you put the garlic?" They heard Angela shouted from the kitchen.

" There on the kitchen table." Sylar shouted back.

" Gabriel?" Peter stared at him.

" It is not me who wanted to be called so. Angela insist if indeed I had been changed, she didn't want to call me Sylar. Sylar's name reminded her of all the bad things I've done." Sylar looked at Peter. " I don't mind with Sylar. It's just a name. I really have changed. Things that I've done I'll never forget. I can only do good things to redeem them."

" You really changed." They both turned to the voice owner. Claire was standing in the hallway.

Sylar sat up. Claire walked toward them. They both just quietly stood facing each other. Peter coughed uncomfortably and sat up. " What are you doing here?" Peter asked Claire.

Claire hasn't had time to give answer when Angela came into the room. " I called her." Angela is the one who give the answer.

Peter turned to Angela. " Why did you call her?" Peter stared at Angela with a serious look. He could feel that there are things that are hidden by her.

" Peter, Nathan is gone. Now there's only us who are there to take care of Claire. I know I've made a mistake before when I tried to hide Claire. Now I want to make amends. I would like to officially welcome Claire into this family."

Peter's face looked surprised to hear Angela's explanation. " Mom, Heidi is home."

" I already know, Peter." Heidi came out of the kitchen and walked into the room as well. " Mom had told me everything." Heidi looked at Claire. It is hard for Peter to read the expression on Heidi's face at that time. But Claire's expression looked not too comfortable with this situation.

Heidi approached Claire. " When you lived here before, Nathan is just say that you are a child of his acquaintance. Now that Nathan is gone. He didn't have time to take care of you. If you allow me, I want to replace Nathan to take care of you." Peter could see that Claire confused what she have to say about it.

Peter didn't look at Heidi. He looked Angela. " Nathan's office." Peter said as he walked out of the room.

Angela understand what Peter meant. Peter wanted to have a private conversation with Angela in Nathan's office, so Angela also follow Peter out of the room.

Once they both had came into the room, Peter immediately looked at Angela. " What do you want?"

" What do you mean?"

" I know you, mom. There's something you don't tell us." Peter accuses Angela.

Angela immediately put an innocent look. " No, Peter. I really just want to take care of Claire. She's a Petrelli. She has the right to live here as well."

" You talking to me, mom." Peter still doesn't trust Angela.

Angela sighed. " You're a bachelor. And Claire, she's not even a teenager anymore. It's very hard to take care of a new girl growing up, Peter. Let us take care of her."

" I can take care of Claire. I don't need your help. I guarantee you, Claire will be just fine with me. I don't know exactly what you want but Claire will stay with me. End of discussion."

Nathan's office door suddenly opened. Heidi appeared from behind the door. Peter and Angela look Heidi. " Everyone could hear the discussion in this room." Heidi walked away.

Peter sighed and walked out of the room, followed Heidi. They all returned to the living room. When Peter walked into the living room, she could see Claire and Sylar was standing away uncomfortably.

" Claire, could you help us in the kitchen? Let these men do their own things." Angela said as she walked back to the kitchen. Heidi and Claire followed.

Sylar stared at Peter. " Only Claire that can make you that piss, huh." Peter looked at Sylar without saying anything. " I take it back." Sylar said, raising his hand. Peter looked in the other direction to try calm down his anger, so he didn't see Sylar that watched him.

Sylar's face rarely appear serious. But this time he watched Peter with a very serious face. The closer his relationship with Peter, he just realized that Peter rarely talk about Claire. They spent years together in that wall. They talk about Nathan and also a lot of sensitive things, including Sylar's past, but never talk about Claire.

And if Sylar thought about it, he also never know clearly how the relationship between Peter and Claire. The first time he learns of their relationship is from the encounter he has with other heroes, he learns that Claire is the biological daughter of Nathan Petrelli, who makes her Peter's niece. But look at their relationship right now, they don't really look like uncle and niece.

* * *

On the other side of the house, Angela asks Claire to arranging the dining room, while Heidi continued to cook in the kitchen.

" How do you feel about living arrangement with Peter?" Angela tried to start a conversation with Claire.

Claire straighten the position of a crooked spoon and took a glance at Angela before answering the question. " It's fine. Peter really good to me."

Angela just stood there look at Claire. " What if you lived here?"

Heard Angela's words makes Claire stopped arranging the table and stood to face Angela. " You mean to stay here with you?" Angela nodded. Claire rubbed her head. She looked even more uncomfortable.

" Claire, we have a lot of room in this house. We can live here together like a family." Angela looked at Claire. " Peter isn't going to let you stay here alone. If you want to move here, Peter would've move with you. "

Claire just stood in silent. Angela took a step toward her. " Peter had moved out of this house since he entered college. Now Nathan is gone. He was the only son I have right now."

" I'm sorry. But I can't decide this. The reason I stayed with Peter, you already know. Peter is the one who decide everything. I just followed him."

Angela reached out and touched Claire's shoulder. Claire lifted her head and looked at Angela. " You can talk to him. If you tell him you want to stay here, I'm sure he'll listen to you. He would do anything for you."

Claire doesn't know what else to say to Angela. Basically she didn't have the intention to stay with them in the Petrelli's big house. She never felt comfortable with the Petrellis. Only Peter who always makes her feel comfortable around their own birth family. But seeing Angela right now makes Claire feel sorry for her. Angela seems really want to fix her relationship with Peter. After what she did over the years, it's natural if Peter have trouble to believe her anymore.

" I'll talk to Peter. But I can't promise anything." Finally, Claire can only say that.

But that answer seemed good enough for Angela, because Claire saw her smiled at her. " Thank you, Claire." Claire just smiled back at Angela.

* * *

That night Peter and Claire spend time together by watching movies. Claire who choose the movie. Claire chose '10 things I hate about you', a chick flick. Peter didn't have a comment on the selection of film. He just silently enjoying the movie.

Claire looked uncomfortble in watching the movie. She just sat there, but every few moments she turned to see Peter. Peter felt that Claire is uncomfortable. But he didn't say anything. He just waited until Claire said it herself.

After the film runs 45 minutes, Claire finally hit the pause button. Peter smiled a little, and turned to Claire. Claire was looking at him.

" What is it, Claire? Is there something you have to say?"

" Are we not going to talk about what happened today?" Claire shifted his position so she is facing Peter.

Peter laughed. " So much has happened today. We'd better make popcorn."

" You're hilarious, Peter." Claire's comments are sarcastic.

" You look so nervous, Claire." Peter was put a serious look again. " What part that makes you so nervous? The Sylar part? Or Angela Petrelli's part?"

Claire sighed. She ignored Peter's question. " Regarding Sylar. I believe that he has changed." Peter was about to say something, but Claire held up his hand, prevent him to talking. " But that doesn't mean I can forget everything just like that. I still need time."

Peter nodded. " I understand, Claire. After what he did, of course it's not be easy to forget just like that. But I'm very grateful that you want to understand that."

" I do this for you. Because you and Sylar is a sort of friends now. So I will try to at least tolerate Sylar."

Peter smiled at her. " What if letting him stay with us?" Peter teased Claire.

Claire looked at Peter with a disbelieve look. " Of course not." Peter laughed. He was joking with Claire. " Sitting across from him at dinner, it was my limit. I can't do more than that yet. Moreover, living together. That will never happen."

Peter smiled. He reached out to touch Claire's hand. " I'm just kidding with you, Claire. I won't force you to do something that you don't want to do."

" What makes us go into the second part. The Angela Petrelli's part." Claire could see Peter's face instantly turned serious.

" I don't know what you hear when I talk to Mom."

" Everything, Peter. Your voices is loud enough for everyone." Claire told Peter.

Peter shrugged. " It's great if you had heard everything. So, you already know. Mom wanted you to stay with them. She said he wanted to make amends to everything she did all this time with take care of you."

" Yeah. She said the same thing to me."

Peter looked at Claire. " She told you?" Peter got up from his seat. His face looked upset. " I told her that we won't discuss this anymore. You will stay with me."

Claire also got up and followed Peter. " Angela says that she wants you to move back home. If I'm willing to move there, you would've to move with me."

Peter turned to face Claire. " Don't believe anything she says."

" She seemed really want to fix things with you, Peter."

Peter shook his head. He holds Claire's shoulders. " Don't believe her. She's hiding something. I don't know what it is. But I'm sure she's hiding something. I can feel it." Peter is cupped Claire's face with both hands. " She is Angela Petrelli. Deception is the her thing."

As they stare at each other's eyes, Claire's face flushed. Peter could feel the heat of Claire's face in his hand. That's why he suddenly felt uncomfortable. He pulled his hand. Peter coughed nervously. Claire saw his face also began to blush.

Peter sat down again and picked up a bottle of beer on the table and drink it quickly. He expects these beers to calm his heartbeat because it's beating faster than usual.

Claire sat down to follow Peter. But Claire was sitting on the edge of the couch, so that Peter couldn't clearly see her face that still flushed.

They just sat in silence for several moments. Each of them trying to calm themselves.

Peter is the first one who speak again. " I'm sorry."

Claire turned to face Peter. " For what?"

Peter shrugged. Peter didn't know what to say. He didn't even realize why he apologized to Claire. " It feels very strange." Peter said as he looked at Claire.

Claire also looked at Peter. Her face looked serious. " I don't mind." Peter knew what Claire meant. But he also didn't want to discuss this issue. He clearly hasn't thought about what happened between them.

" So what do mom say to you?" Peter changed the subject.

Claire forced herself to focus back to the previous problem. " She says you've moved out since college." Claire looked at Peter. " May I ask you something?"

Peter smiled gently at her. He didn't look nervous anymore. " You can ask me anything, Claire."

" Why did you move out from the house?"

Peter looked at Claire. " Why do you want to know about it, Claire?"

Claire shifted closer to Peter. " I just want to know the story before we met. Before you save me from Sylar, I don't know anything about you."

" I didn't really get along with my dad. Before dad becoming a villans, as you know, he is a usual hardcore dad. It's always Nathan bridging our relationship. They both are a lawyer. Dad expects me to follow their footsteps. But I decided to become a hospice nurse. That was the last hammer in our relationship."

" You used to become a hospice nurse?"

Peter nodded. Claire smiled. " That's so cool."

" Really? Nathan and dad were thinking that if I waste my time."

" I thought it was very noble." Peter smiled at Claire.

" Dad didn't approve that I became a hospice nurse. He didn't want to pay for my college. So I worked part time and then moved out from the house."

They spend hours just to talk about the past, during the time they don't know each other. When they didn't know about the existence of each other.

Peter tells Claire about his relationship with his family before he met Claire. Then Peter tells Claire about Simone, the one girl he loved before. The words is so difficult came out from his mouth, and he didn't know why. Claire listened carefully. Her face looks normal, so that Peter couldn't figure out what's on her mind.

Claire also told Peter about her life before Peter saved her from Sylar. She told Peter about Zach, the friend who could understand her even though she is different from most people.

As Peter tells her about how his relationship with Nathan when they were little, Claire fell asleep. Peter looked at the clock on the wall. Hours are shown at three o'clock in the morning. Peter smiled at Claire. Peter carefully slipped his hand into Claire's neck and waist then carried her into her room.

After Peter blanketed Claire, he just sat beside her, watched her sleep. Claire's breath sounds regularly. Her lips formed a small smile. She's so beautiful. Without realize it, Peter raised his hand and began stroking her cheek as he watched Claire.

When he realized what he was doing, he immediately pulled his hands and sat up. Peter saw Claire for a moment. A lot of thing are spinning in his mind. Everything is a thing that shouldn't have in an uncle's mind when looking at his niece. Peter shook his head and stepped out of Claire's room.

He went into his own room and lay on his bed in silence. He tried closing his eyes, but all he has in mind is just a girl who was sleeping next to his room.

" What's wrong with me?" Peter said to himself as he rubbed his head.

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : I don't own Heroes. So don't sue me

Author's note : In this chapter I write about Claire's relationship with West, which he finally reveal his feeling to Claire and how Claire deal with that. Apart from that, the issue that Peter was afraid of is come. Threat againts Claire. And he wasn't there to save Claire. But someone is. Enjoy this short chapter.

* * *

This semester is the fifth semester West spent in college at NYU. But he's never felt this diligently come to class. The reason is of course Claire. Once in Costa Verde, West also felt the same way when Claire moved there the first time. West wasn't the type of people who are very concerned with education. It is Claire who makes him diligently come to school.

And his new relationship with Claire is running well now. They are still in the stage of classmates again. But because they had known each other for so long, so there is no discomfort feeling between them. When The professor told them to make a task, they pointed directly to each other as partners without even thinking.

Claire also realize how West helped her in the beginning weeks at NYU. Claire had a lot to catch because she only signed in mid-semester. They spend much time together these last few weeks because they also have the same class.

But after the class ended, Claire will be away from college life. Once the professor dismissed the class, Claire ran over to Peter who always pick her up. Peter is also always walked her to college. West was always watching them silently.

West has tried asking Claire about the relationship with Peter several times. But Claire never wanted to answer, or Claire immediately changed the subject.

That day West and Claire also Aaron and Jen were gathered together at lunchtime. They had lunch at the campus cafeteria.

" What about the task from Prof. Brown? How you guys doing?" Aaron asked the West, while he putting fries into his mouth.

" We still think a good topic to discussed." West exchanged glances at Claire with a smile. " We will take lizard as a consideration material." Claire had to smile. She remembered how the topic lizard affects them.

" Lizard?" Aaron asked. His face looked confused.

Claire nodded. " You don't know that lizard expertise in regenerated is very closely related to genetically." Claire said explains.

" You looks like you are very interested with regeneration?" Aaron looked at Claire. There was a strange expression on his face. But they didn't really notice it.

Claire shrugged, looking at West. " That's just one of the topics that we can learn in genetic." Claire simply explained.

Aaron didn't ask again. They went on with their lunch in silence for several moments.

" So Claire -" Now it's Jen's turn to speak. Claire raised her head and looked at Jen. " Are you dating anyone right now?"

" What?" Claire nearly choked because the Jen's question. West put all his attention to Claire. He was also waiting for Claire's answer. Claire smiled awkwardly. " Noone. Not this moment."

" What about Peter?" West confronted Claire. Claire immediately look at West, who sat beside her. " I saw him walk and pick you up every day."

" I'm not dating Peter." Claire simply replied.

They began to quiet again. Jen and Aaron exchanged glances with each other while looking at Claire and West. " It's awkward." West and Claire still aren't talking. " We better go to class. See you in class." Jen pulled Aaron and leave them alone.

" So what's your relationship with Peter, Claire?" West asked again.

Claire looked at West with cold gaze. " I think it's none of your business." Claire packed her bag which was placed on her side, and prepare to stand. But West's hand gripped her hand, prevent her to sat up. Claire looked at West.

" How is that not my problem? Are you really don't know how I feel about you, Claire?" Claire sat silently looking West. " Our break up is because our power, Claire. That doesn't mean I stop loving you. I never stopped loving you." West releasing his grip from Claire's hand. " Now we already a different person. I hope we can start over."

" What do you mean?" Actually, Claire doesn't need to ask again. She knew what West meant. However, she purposely asked it, because she didn't know how to answer West.

West smiled at him. Gentle smile that used to make Claire interested in him. The smile that reminded him of Peter when they were separated. " You know what I mean. I still love you, Claire. I want to start over with you."

Claire rubbed her head. " I don't want to hurt you, West. The people that I don't want to hurt the most is you. The first day I moved to Costa Verde, you're my first friend. Now is also like that. School seemed to be easier if there was you. But now I can't be in a relationship like that with you again." Claire raised her hands, brush with West's hand. " I'm not in that place anymore."

West also understood what was said by Claire. " It's okay. But if now you haven't with anyone, you can try to take me back, Claire."

Claire shook her head. " You don't understand, West. I - " Claire stopped talking. She doesn't know how to explain it to West that she hadn't feeling anything to him other than friendship. And she seemed to fall in love with someone who she doesn't supposed to be loved.

" This is because Peter isn't it?" Claire looked at West again. " I'm not a fool, Claire. I can see it." West sighed. " Actually I don't want to ask you this. But I must know." West looked at Claire. " Who is Peter for you? I need to know, Claire. I want to know where I stand right now. Because I don't want to let you go, Claire."

" I can't answer you now, West. I'm sorry."

" Whatever you want." West got up and walked away, leaving Claire alone.

West sat on a chair in the front row, right in front of the professor. He ignores Claire for the entire class. And as soon as class ended, West ran out the room, before Claire can apologize again. Claire shook her head and stepped out of the building.

Her eyes search for Peter, but Peter wasn't there. Claire just will dialed Peter's number, but her phone was rang first. She saw Peter's name on the phone screen.

" Peter, where are you?"

" I'm really sorry, Claire. There is an emergency at the hospital. I can't not pick you up right now." His voice was sounded in a hurry.

" It's okay. I capable to look after myself, you know. I will stop at a supermarket before going home."

" No, Claire. You will not stay at home alone. It's too dangerous." Peter was silent a moment. " You better came to the hospital. We will go home together after I finished."

" I'm not a child, Peter. You must stop thinking of me as a child." Claire suddenly very upset with the way Peter's care about her. " I'm an adult. I can take care of myself." Claire hung up immediately.

Once Claire hung up, she immediately felt regret. " Why would I say such a thing to him?" Actually, Claire felt Peter treated her like a child. She wants Peter saw her as a woman.

Claire shook her head. " Never mind. I will cook a special menu today as an apology." Claire stopped by the supermarket on the way home. Without Peter, the groceries feel heavy. So she chose a shortcut to get home.

She was passing through a small alley, when someone suddenly snatched the groceries from Claire's hand. " What -" She saw the person who is doing it. " Sylar." Sylar smirked at her. " What are you doing here?"

" Peter called me." Sylar simply replied.

" He didn't."

" Yes, he did." Sylar gives Claire a sincere smile. " He said there was an emergency at the hospital, so he can't pick you up today. So he asked me to be your personal bodyguard today. I'll protect you today."

" I don't need protection from you." Claire said with a firm tone. " I won't go anywhere with you."

Just as Claire finished saying that, Sylar suddenly swung his hand and tossed her into dumpster. Then heard the sound of gunfire.

Claire's body hit the dumpster. When Claire's shoulder hit the wall behind the dumpster, heard the sound of broken bones. Claire has dislocated shoulder. Her hand fell on broken glass, so that her skin was torn. Blood began pouring from her hands. Claire pulled her shoulder back into place. She saw the wound in her hand, which begins to heal.

Claire looked at Sylar direction. Gunshot wound in his stomach began to heal. The blood wasn't pouring anymore. Sylar doesn't look at her. She saw the end of the alley. A figure of man coming toward them.

" Aaron?"

" What do you want?" Sylar moves to close Aaron's view from Claire.

" I've done my research. I know how to kill you both. Shot in the head." Aaron lifted his hands to Sylar's head. There's a bullet out of his hands that directly destroy Sylar's head. Sylar's body fell into the ground.

Aaron looked up Claire again. " Who are you?" Claire asked as she trying to get out from the dumpster.

Claire stood face to face with Aaron. " My brother-in-law was a reporter. He was in the carnival on the day you want to jump from the ferris wheel. He may not consider that is an important news about you are the child of Senator Nathan Petrelli. But I know what you would do. You want to reveal the existence of us all. I won't let you. I love my life right now."

As she listened to Aaron's explanation, Claire stood chilling. She realizes that Peter was right. There's the threat against her. Before this she had never really thought the threat was said by Peter. She thought Peter was too overprotected to her.

Aaron stepped forward, raising his hand. Claire understood Aaron's power. His hand can be a shotgun without having to hold the actual weapons. Claire stepped back. He didn't see the rocks behind her so he fell back.

" We can talk about this. I know I made a mistake at the carnival. But I won't do that anymore."

Aaron shook his head. " I can't take risks like that. If you expose all of us, my life wouldn't be normal anymore." Aaron was ready to lift his hand on Claire's head, when suddenly he was thrown against the wall.

Sylar stood swung his hand. His head was back to normal. Aaron winced in pain. Sylar approached him and grabbed his neck.

" Don't kill him." Claire shouted.

Sylar turned his head to looked at Claire. " Relax, Claire. I wasn't planning to kill him. We'll take him home and gave him to Peter in silver platter." Sylar looked back at Aaron and swung his arms. He threw Aaron again to the wall. Aaron was unconscious.

Sylar approached Claire and squatted in front of her. " You know him?"

" He is one of my classmates at NYU."

" Peter will love this." Sylar looked at Claire. " You're welcome." Sylar said to reminds Claire.

Claire rolled her eyes staring at Sylar. " You threw me into the dumpster." Claire said with a sarcastic tone.

" To save your life." Sylar said, trying to defend himself.

" Next time. I don't mind the ground."

Sylar smirked at her. He extended his hand to help Claire standing. Claire also took his hand. " You bring the groceries."

Claire looked at him with disbelieve look. " You just take it from me. Why I should take it now?"

Sylar continues to move closer to Aaron without seeing Claire. " I have to carried this kid." Sylar pulled Aaron's hand and wrapped it around his neck. " Not everyone has super strenght. Or teleport. Or super speed." Sylar shook his head. " I don't have anything."

Claire sighed. " This is going to be a long day." Claire said, as she lifting the groceries dan follow Sylar.

* * *

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : I don't own Heroes

Author's note : In this chapter I want to tell how Claire's feels to Sylar. What Sylar did, traumatized Claire, she can't even feel pain for a while. But Claire also realize that Sylar has changed. But definitely not that easy to forgive Sylar. Sylar is the villans. He's so evil before. I want to try to shape his character to become a better person, so that he can do the role that I have planned for him.

I wrote about the haitian. Actually I just want to get out Peter from his own apartment to give some alone time for Claire and Sylar to bonded. Then suddenly crossed my mind that the haitian already seen what the contents in their minds. And although usually he's very loyal to Angela or Noah, but he's obviously had his own thought. And this is his thought about Peter and Claire. Maybe I'll collect what others heroes thought of with Peter and Claire's forbidden relationship.

So, enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review, by the way. I really appreciate it.

* * *

After Sylar told him, Peter hurriedly teleport back home. When he arrived at home, he saw Sylar had just turned on the television as he threw himself onto the couch. His eyes went straight to Claire. Claire was just about to step into her room.

" Claire!" Peter went straight to Claire and cupping her face with both hands. " How are you? Are you okay?" Peter pulled his hand away from Claire's face and began to look carefully at Claire's entire body, looking if she was hurt

Claire smiled. Claire saw the worried look on his face. It made her very happy. " I'm okay. You forgot? I can't die."

" Yes, you worrying too much." Sylar also spoke.

Peter ignores Sylar, and remains focused his attention to Claire. " You sure you're okay?" Peter asked again.

Claire nodded, smiling. " I'm fine, Peter."

Peter let out a sigh of relief. After Peter was sure that Claire was fine, then he began to realizes the circumstances. " You smell like garbage." He said to Claire.

Claire pointed towards Sylar. " He threw me in the dumpster."

Peter turned to look at Sylar. " I'm trying to save your life." Sylar says, still defending himself.

" You can give me a warning first, you know." Claire is still pissed at Sylar. Actually, she understands what Sylar did. Only she wasn't willing to admit to herself that Sylar really just saved her life.

" No time for that. That punk was ready to shoot you with his shotgun hands." Sylar said.

Peter rubbed his head. " Okay, guys. Stop arguing." Peter shook his head to both of them. Peter turned to Sylar. " So who did it?"

Sylar got up from the couch and walked to Peter. He pointed toward the bathroom. " He's in there."

Peter looked at Sylar with a disbelieve look. " You put him to the bathroom?"

" In this apartments are all windows. Only the bathrooms that there are no windows. So you are free to torture him." Sylar says, smirking at him.

Peter ignore Sylar and make a step closer to the bathroom. " Don't." Sylar shouted preveting Peter from open the door. But it was too late. Peter had opened the bathroom door. As soon as Peter looked into the bathroom, there a sound of a gunshot.

Peter fell back with a bleeding stomach. " Peter!" Claire ran over to Peter.

" I told you so." Sylar swung his hands, gripping Aaron's neck.

" Be careful. Don't kill him." Peter said with an effort because of pain. His hands were pressing the wound in his stomach. Claire's hands are on his hands.

" Don't worry. I'm very careful. I just cut off the oxygen supply." Sylar says, after he saw Aaron was passed out. Sylar took the oven mitts from the kitchen and wraps it in Aaron's hand.

" You think it would be useful?" Claire asked.

Sylar shrugged. " It's better than nothing." Sylar saw Peter. " How are you?"

Peter lifted his shirt. They saw the wound in his stomach began to heal. In an instant, the wound is disappeared.

Claire suddenly remembered something. She looked at Sylar. " I saw him shot your head. Why don't you die?"

Sylar smirked at her. " That dead spot. I moved it." Sylar simply said. Claire saw Sylar with a puzzled look. " I don't have super strength power or teleport. But I am a shapeshifter." Sylar says proudly. Claire shook her head.

" Who is he?" Peter said. Claire helped him up.

" He was my classmate." Peter's face looked very surprised. He looked at Sylar.

" Don't make me go back to school." Sylar said with faked pleading face.

Peter ignores Sylar. He looked at Claire. " How well you know him?"

Claire shrugged. " His name is Aaron. He was a friend of West." Claire reluctantly said. Actually she doesn't want to say to Peter about West.

" West?" Peter remembered their conversation a few months ago on the roof. " Your ex-boyfriend, West?"

There are amused smile on Sylar's face when he hear this. " This is very interesting."

Claire ignored him and focused on Peter. " Yeah. You know he enrolled at NYU as well."

" I never thought about it. I don't know you guys are friends again." Peter looks not happy when listening to this latest news.

" So what you want to do with him?" Sylar asks, pointed toward the bathroom.

Peter wanted to shout out the uneasy feeling in his stomach because of listened Claire is friends again with West. He saw Claire. His Claire. How fragile she is. He turned to Sylar. " We can erase his memory of Claire."

" Is that all? He tried to kill Claire, Peter." Sylar said, reminded him.

Peter clenched his jaw. " I wanted to kill him, trust me. But he was Claire's classmate. That will lead to suspicions."

Sylar shrugged. " Suit yourself." Sylar lifted his hands, invites Peter to go to the bathroom. " You have the Haitian's power."

" I know how to turn off powers. But I don't know how to erase memory." Peter imagined figure of the Haitian. Quickly he get the location where he is. " I know where he is. I'll take him to Rene." Peter went into the bathroom and wrapped Aaron's arms around his neck.

" I'm coming with you." Claire said quickly. She knew that if Peter went, meant only she and Sylar alone in this apartement.

" No. You better stay here. He will protect you." In a moment, Peter had disappeared from their view, before Claire could protest anymore.

Claire looked at Sylar. " Just you and me again, Claire bear."

" Don't ever call me that." Claire stepped into her room and leaving Sylar alone.

* * *

Peter teleport to the front door of Rene's apartment. He knocked on the door. Rene opened the door in a flash. He saw Aaron but he didn't say anything.

" I need your help." Peter said.

Rene moved aside to let Peter take Aaron to entered the apartement. Peter lifted Aaron into the apartement and left him on the couch. Then he turned to Rene.

" His name is Aaron. He tried to kill Claire." Peter simply told Rene.

" I guess it has something to do with what happened at the carnival." Rene said as he walked over to Peter.

" You know about that? You weren't there." Peter asked in surprise.

" Word's travel." Rene saw Aaron. " What do you want me to do?"

" I want you to erase his memory."

" You have my power."

Peter looked at Rene. " I don't know how to erase memory."

Rene approached Aaron and laying his hand on Aaron's forehead. " You just need to focus on his memory. When you put your hand on their forehead, and use your power, you will see all the memories. You should focus on the parts you want to delete." Rene looked at Peter. " It is done."

" Thank you, Rene. I really appreciate it."

" Whatever you need, Peter."

Peter put Aaron's arms to his neck again. Peter was about to teleport out of there when Rene was talk again. " Sometimes some things are meant to be. Eventhough it is wrong, it will feel right. Don't be too hard on yourself, Peter."

Peter stared at Rene with a puzzled look. " What do you mean by that?"

" You'll figure out later. Remember, Peter. Always follow your heart." Peter didn't understand what was Rene said, but he nodded. After that, Peter instantly teleport.

Rene sighed. " Good luck, Peter. Your way won't be easy." Rene said remember Claire and Peter. Rene knows how they feel at one another, because he had looked into their respective memories. Both are filled with their memories of each other.

* * *

Claire took out the vegetables from the grocery bag. She rinsed the vegetables to be cooked. Sylar sat watching television in the living room as he humming.

Hearing Sylar's humming, it irritates Claire. She put the knife and walked toward Sylar.

" I had enough!" Sylar put down his feet off the coffee table and looked at Claire. " That's hard enough I have to tolerate you every week at dinner with the Petrellis." Since the event with their meals that day, Peter and Claire are having dinner at the Petrelli's house every week. Angela insist if they still haven't decided to stay there or not, at least they could eat there once a week.

" I do it because you are a friend of Peter now. Peter really trust you. And I appreciate his opinion. But why should I tolerate you now? This is too much for me." Claire looked at Sylar with hatred. Sylar can also see it. " You cut open my head. And you killed my father. True, you saved my life. But that doesn't mean I will forget it all for granted. Just take I owe you one."

" You don't owe me anything, Claire." Sylar suddenly talked. He looked at Claire with a soft look. " I owe a lot to you. And Peter too. And a lot of people. I'm very sorry at what I had done to you. I want to take it back if I can. But I can't. I can only try to make up for all that I have done."

Sylar stood up facing with Claire. " I know it's not that easy to forgive me after what I've done. But I will try like hell." Sylar smirked at her. " Thank God I can't die. At least I have infinite time to pay my debts. I will try, Claire. For Peter. For you."

Claire just stand silently listening to Sylar's said. She observed Sylar. She could see that Sylar didn't lie. He's really sorry for everything. Claire doesn't know what to say. On the one hand she felt sorry for Sylar. Peter was right. He's changed. He deserves another chance. But after what he did, Claire is feels really hard to forgive him.

Fortunately, suddenly the doorbell rang. Claire has never felt this relieve. Claire stepped up to the door. " I'll open the door." Claire just will open the door when Sylar took her hand.

Claire turned around to see Sylar. " I'll do it. You step back from the door." Sylar tells Claire. Sylar tries to protect Claire. They don't know who's in front of the door. Claire nodded and hid behind the door.

Sylar opening the door. " What do you want?" Sylar asked the person at the door. Claire stand silently listening from behind the door.

" Hmm – is this -"

Claire recognize the voice. Claire come out from behind the door. " West?"

" Claire." West's face looked relieved when he saw Claire.

" How do you know where I live?" Claire asked.

" I saw your address from the student data in the register."

Sylar turns to Claire. " West? The same West?" Sylar whispered, pointing to the West.

Claire nodded. Sylar chuckled. Claire looked West and ignored Sylar. " Come on in."

West just will step in, but Sylar blocking in front of him. Sylar looked at Claire. "Are you sure?"

Claire understands what is Sylar meant. He just worried if West is a threat. " He's fine." Claire said, insisted.

Sylar stepped aside. " If you say so." Sylar walked toward the bathroom. " I'll go to the bathroom. You guys can talk."

Claire went into the living room. West followed her. " What are you doing here, West?"

West sat on the couch. Claire sat down beside him. " I feel bad for how I acted earlier. I'm being a jerk. I'm sorry."

Claire shook her head. She locked her gaze on the floor. " I get it. I should give you the real reason. But I really can't tell you now."

West grabbed Claire's hand. Claire lifted her head and looked at West. " It's okay, Claire. If you can't tell me, that's okay. But I really want to start over, Claire."

Claire pulled her hand from West. She looked at West. She could see hope in West's eyes. Something that Claire can't give at this time. But she had no idea what else to say. Suddenly Sylar out of the bathroom. Instantly an idea crossed in Claire's mind.

" I have a boyfriend." Claire got up and went to Sylar. West also got up. " This is Sy - Gabriel Grey." She doesn't remember if she ever told West about the serial killer named Sylar. " He's my boyfriend." Although she didn't see him, Claire could feel Sylar's gaze on her.

West's face looked very surprised to hear this. " Oh. I think - Peter?" West have difficulty to forming words out of his mouth because he was too surprised by Claire's statement."

Sylar stared at Claire. He tried to guess what's on Claire's mind right now. But he's not a mind reader so he can't know. Sylar embrace Claire's shoulder and walked toward West. " Peter is my brother. I asked him to walk and pick up Claire every day."

West rubbing his head. " I never knew." Claire could see the hurt look on his face.

Claire let Sylar's hand off his shoulder and stared at West. " I'm sorry, West. I should tell you. But it was really hard to say." Claire quickly tried to think of other reason. " I ran away from home because my dad didn't agree on my relationship with Gabriel. Because of that I couldn't admit my relationship with him. You know what can be done by my dad. I just can hide."

West shook his head. " I'd better go." West turned and walked out of the apartment.

" I'm so sorry, West." Claire said softly. " I'm patching lies with lies. At some point it will burn me."

" I thought it was very charming, girlfriend." Sylar smirked at her.

Claire closed the door. " Don't tell Peter about this."

" Tell me what?" Peter suddenly teleport in the middle of the living room. Claire and Sylar can only stand watching Peter for a while.

Sylar is the one who approached Peter. " There are neighbors who come just now. She heard gunshots. I told her I put the cans in the microwave. But look like she didn't believe it."

Peter threw himself onto the couch. " Don't worry about it. People love to gossip. Let them." Sylar sat next to Peter.

Suddenly there's a sound of a phone rang. " Mine." Claire says as she immediately took the phone from her bag. " My dad." Claire answered the phone. " Hi Dad. I'm fine. Class are also fine."

Peter turned to Sylar when Claire was busy talking to Noah on the phone. " Thanks." Sylar looked at Peter. " Thanks for protect Claire. I really appreciate it."

Sylar smiled at him. " I should be me who said thank you. You trust me enough for ask me to protect Claire."

Peter smiled. " I even trust my life to you, Sylar."

" We all know you're value Claire's life is more precious than your own life. So, thank you. This is the greatest appreciation for me." Peter didn't react with Sylar's statement. He just smiled. Even so, Sylar knew he was right.

Sylar stood. " I'd better go."

Peter also stood up. " You don't want to eat dinner with us before?"

Sylar took a glance at Claire, then shook his head at Peter. " No. I've spent a lot of time here. Angela and Heidi definitely need my help in cooking."

Peter smiled, amused. " Then I'll see you tomorrow at weekly Petrelli's dinner."

Sylar nodded and walked toward the door. Just as Sylar opens the door, Claire told him, " Thank you." Sylar turns to see Claire. They looked at each other for a few moments then Sylar smiled and stepped out of the apartment.

Claire approaches Peter. " My dad wanted to talk to you." Claire handed the phone to Peter, then she went on to cook in the kitchen.

Peter and Noah spoke for a few minutes. Peter told Noah that everything is fine. He didn't not tell him about the attacks on Claire.

" So Rene has wiped Aaron's memory of me?" Claire asked, handing me a plate of rice at Peter.

Peter nodded. " He won't remember anything about you. You're safe. For now." Peter get the plate from Claire. " He is your classmates. You must be more careful, Claire." Peter looked at Claire. " I wish I could I forbid you to go to class again. Locked you at home. Protect you from the harm's way."

Claire reached out and touched Peter's hand. " I know you're worried about me, Peter. Now I know that the threat you said was real. I'm not going to against what you tell me again. I'm sorry to make you worry."

Peter pulled his hand away from Claire. He raised his hand and stroked Claire's hair gently. " I'm always worried about you, Claire. Even when I'm working, sometimes I couldn't concentrate because thinking of you. I was afraid something happened to you when you're out of my sight."

Claire pulled Peter's hand from her head and wrapped it in her hand. " Why are you so worried about me, Peter? Because I'm your niece?" Claire asked, looking at Peter with serious look.

Peter looked at Claire deeply in the eyes. " _No.__ Right now I have a hard time seeing you as my niece._" Peter think in his mind. Peter smiled as he pulled his hand away from Claire. " Of course. You are my favorite niece."

" I am your only niece." Peter chuckled.

Peter see the sad little smile in her face again. But he hardened his heart and ignored it. " I'll get some orange juice. Do you want some?"

Peter got up and walked to the refrigerator in Claire's back. That's why Peter didn't see a drop of Claire's tears falling down her cheeks. Claire quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. Claire got up. " I'll get the glass." Peter was secretly seeing Claire's back when she took a glass in the cupboard behind him.

* * *

That night Claire couldn't sleep. She kept waking up. She turned on the lamp beside her bed and looked at the clock. Two o'clock in the morning.

Claire sat on her bed. She's given up trying to sleep. All night there was only Peter in her mind. She knew she shouldn't think about him. But she can't help it. On her mind it all Peter. The longer she stayed with Peter only made her feelings for him more real. She found it more difficult to hide her feelings for Peter. Peter said he just think of her as his niece. It made her sad.

Claire sighed. She got out of bed and walked towards the door. When Claire came out of her room, she saw Peter was in the living room. The TV is on.

" Peter."

Peter see her with a surprised look. " Claire. What are you doing still awake at this hour?"

" I can't sleep." Claire walked over to Peter. " How about you?"

" I can't sleep either." Peter smiled at her. " Want to watch TV?" Peter handed the remote to Claire.

Claire smiled. She took the remote from Peter's hand and sat down beside him. She began to change the channel to search for an interesting show. Peter was silent beside her, let her to decide.

Claire stopped change their TV channels when she saw Oprah on TV. Peter turned to look at Claire.

" We're not going to watch this right?"

Claire turned to look at Peter. " Why?" Claire giggled. " You are okay to watch chick flick."

" I'm okay with chick flick. But not Oprah. Oprah is too – weepy for my taste."

Claire turned her head back to the TV. " Well, I like Oprah. I thought it was a sweet not weepy." Claire is still giggling.

" I won't watch Oprah." Peter took the remote from Claire's hand and change the channel.

" Peter!" Claire tried to snatch the remote back from Peter. But he deliberately distanced the remote from Claire she couldn't reached it.

" Come and get it!" Claire saw that lopsided grin in his face. He likes to tease on Claire. Claire still doesn't give up. She knelt on the couch and tried to grab the remote. Her body was leaned on Peter's.

" Give it to me, Peter."

" Get it yourself if you can."

When Peter turned his face to look at Claire. Their lips accidently brushing each other. They immediately pulled themselves. Peter jumped up away from the couch. Meanwhile, Claire immediately shifted to the egde of the sofa.

" It's late. I'll better to bed." Claire ran back into her room. After Claire close the door, she just stood behind the door. She tried to calm her heart that was beating so fast.

Peter is still in the living room. He picked up a bottle of beer and drank it down. Eventhough he doesn't look in the mirror, he could feel his face flush.

* * *

to be continued...

PS : If there is a confusion with the last story in this chapter. What I meant is that Peter and Claire are accidentally kissing. I try to choose suitable words to describe this event. But it's more difficult than I imagined.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : I don't own Heroes.

Author's note : The main reason Angela wanted Claire to stay with them at the Petrelli's house because of her dream. Because her power is predicting what will happen in the future, Angela should predict about their relationship. And I want to write about how the family's reaction when finding things like this. Because Nathan is dead then the only left is Angela who will concerned with this issue. The next is Noah's reaction.

About West. In Heroes is never exactly tell whether Claire already told West about Peter or not. In season two when Claire dating West, Claire and Peter aren't communicated at all. And in season four when Peter "borrow" West's power, also never tell whether Claire told him about her relationship with Peter. So I think West is not aware about Peter dan Claire relationships.

I wanted to write that Peter is began to dating Emma. But I'm not too concerned about how they should be dating. Actually I don't really like Emma's character. But Emma was the perfect person to disrupt Peter and Claire relationships.

This is a role that I prepare for Sylar. Peter and Claire relationships are forbidden because they're related. Peter is the type of person who always do the right thing. So it is imposibble if Peter is the one that pursue their relationship. So this is where Sylar plays. He is the type of person who doesn't care about anything. He always did what he wanted. And he wants to make amends. This is the best way to do this. I always wanted Sylar to be a good person, because Zachary Quinto is too cute to be villain.

* * *

Claire couldn't sleep all night because of that incident. She kept thinking about her kiss with Peter. Although it is an accident, but she couldn't stop her heart from beating so fast.

Claire also thinking about how she had to face Peter. If she see Peter, she will be remembered that accidently kiss. She found it more difficult to hide her feelings for her uncle.

Claire looked at the clock on the wall. Six o'clock in the morning. Claire got out of bed and out of the room. The day is still early. And a little cloudy outside. Apartment was dark because there is no sunshine. She heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She stepped into the kitchen.

" Peter?" Peter was whisked eggs when Claire called him. He lifted his face and stared at Claire.

" Hi. Claire." The atmosphere feels very awkward. They were both silent, not moving, and didn't know what to say.

" You wake up very early today." Peter is the one that began to speak in the silence between them.

" Ow. I – " Claire is looking for a good reason to answer Peter. Obviously she won't say to Peter that she couldn't sleep all night because of thinking about their accidently kiss. " I want to go to class early. I wanted to stop by the library to work on my paper."

" Ow." Peter just commented that. He spun his mind to find another topic that could be said to Claire. But he has in mind only their accidently kiss.

" How about you? What are you doing so early?" Claire also asked. She also felt awkward just standing in silence.

Peter smiled at her. " I make breakfast."

" Ow." Silence again.

Peter didn't know what to say anymore, so he started moving again. He got out a celery from the refrigerator and rinse it.

Claire walked over to Peter. " Let me help." Claire was about to take a bowl to mix the dough when Peter's hand accidentally touched her hand because he wanted to take the same bowl. They both let go of the bowl, so the bowl fell to the floor.

" Sorry." Claire immediately squatted down and got the bowl.

Peter just stood silently for a while. " Claire." Claire stood in front of Peter, but she locked her gaze onto the floor. She didn't dare to look at him in the eyes. " About last night - " Eventhough she doesn't see his face clearly because of the darkness, Claire could hear how nervous Peter is. " I'm sorry."

Claire looked up and stared at Peter. She could see that Peter actually felt guilty about it. He felt he had done something wrong. But Claire felt the opposite. And she couldn't say that to Peter.

Claire shook her head and forced herself to smile at Peter. " No, that's not your fault. It was an accident."

" Yeah, it was an accident."

They began silent again. They are both locked their gaze on the floor. And they both didn't move. They leaned on the kitchen table.

Claire who make first move. " Then I'll arrange the table." Claire walked out of the kitchen area.

They have breakfast together in silence. After breakfast, Peter walked Claire to class as usual. But they didn't speak during the trip.

Claire spent the day at NYU in silence, because West didn't come to class. Just now then she realize that she has no friends other than West. And she can't approach Aaron and Jen, because Aaron wouldn't remember her.

Peter picked up Claire on time after class. They walked side by side in silence toward the Petrelli's house for their weekly dinner.

They always sat in the same place at dinner in Petrelli's house. Angela sat on the edge of the table. Peter and Heidi sat down on her right and left. Then Sylar sitting next to Heidi, and Claire sat next to Peter.

" Are you two were fighting or something?" Heidi asked as she watched Peter and Claire.

Claire lifted her head and looked at Heidi. " What? No."

" Why do you think so?" Peter asked.

" You two barely speak."

Peter and Claire look at each other in silence. " We're talking."

" Please pass the salt isn't counted." Heidi said.

Angela pushed her chair and stood up. They all looked at Angela. But Angela just looked at Peter. " Peter. Backyard. Now." Angela immediately walked away. Peter stood up and followed her.

Angela walked to the gazebo located on the edge of their park. They rarely use this gazebo because it was too far from the main house. Angela deliberately looking for a place that far so no one heard their conversation.

" What's wrong, ma?" Peter asked.

Angela turned around and looked at Peter. " I've really tried to prevent this from happening. Actually I never want to have this conversation with you. But seeing the two of you now, I know I have no other choice anymore."

" I don't get it, ma. What are you talking about?" Peter asked in confusion.

Angela stared at Peter with a serious look. " She is your niece, Peter. She was Nathan's daughter. Your brother's daughter." Peter couldn't say anything. He just looked at Angela with his surprise face. Peter didn't knew that she knew about this. " Yeah. I know." Angela said when she saw how shocked Peter is. " I have a dream."

" About what?"

" Do you have to ask? Fine. I dreamed that my son have a romantic relationship with my granddaughter. You realize how wrong that sounded?"

Peter rubbed his head. " Nothing happened between us, ma." Peter remembered their accidently kiss. " At least, nothing intentional."

" This can't happen, Peter."

Peter scoffed. " Of course I know. I'll handle it."

Angela walked over to Peter and touched his shoulder. Her expression softened. " Let Claire stay here, Peter. You better don't live together."

Peter stepped back. " No!" He firmly said. " I'm sure Sylar already told you about the attack on Claire. Whatever it is, I wouldn't let Claire out of my sight. Nothing is more important than Claire's safety."

" But Peter - "

" Claire will stay with me. End of discussion." Peter said to confirms once again. Peter looked at Angela. " Trust me, ma. I wouldn't do anything."

" You are my good son. Your words usually made me calm. But now, it just convinced me that you really fell for her."

If he denied that, it means that Peter is lying. Peter knows there's no point lying to Angela. So he didn't say anything.

" Fine. Just say I trust you, how about Claire? I could see that girl has a crush on you."

Peter looked at Angela with serious look. " I'll handle it, ma."

Angela knows Peter too well. If he had decided, nothing can change it. He's stubborn like that. " Up to you then." Angela walked over to Peter. " Just remember. She is your niece, Peter. The blood that flow in her body, is the same as yours. You two related." Angela walked away then, leaving Peter alone.

* * *

Peter and his partner, Hesam just returned to the hospital with a heart attack victims, who brought directly into the operating room. They walked toward the locker room to change clothes, because they shift just ended.

" You look different today." Hesam said to Peter.

" Different how?" Peter asked.

" You look relaxed. The last few months you always hurry to leave after the shift ends." Hesam teased Peter. " We think because of girl."

Peter laughed. " Trust me. Not like that." Peter said, thinking about Claire.

They had just passed nurses center, when someone called Peter. " Peter."

Peter turned to find the source of the voice. " Emma. Hi." Peter turned and approached her.

" I'll leave you two alone then." Hesam said, smiling.

" Long time not see you around here."

Emma smiled. " Yeah. In order to pass the final class, the professor gave me tasks. So I spent my time in the lab." When she left the medical school a few years ago, she was at the last semester. There was only one task to complete.

At first the professor didn't allow her to complete her education. However, after kept ask an opportunity from the professor, he finally gave her a chance. Emma must complete two tasks to be graduating from medical school.

" You've finished your shift?" Emma asked.

Peter nodded. " Yeah. How about you?" Peter was asked back to her

" Me too."

Peter looked at Emma. Maybe this is the answer he was looking for his problem. " I will go to the café across the street. Do you want to join me?" Peter asked Emma.

Emma looked at Peter. " Didn't you have to pick up Claire?" Emma said, glancing at her watch. Peter has told her why Claire stay with him.

" Claire has substitute class tonight. I have time to killed. So?" Emma smiled and nodded. " I'm going to change clothes."

" Okay."

Peter and Emma spent time, before pick up Claire, by chatting in the café. They talked about many things, especially about their work. Peter talked about the victims he encountered. Emma talked about her research duties. At seven o' clock sharp, the two of them walked together to NYU to pick up Claire.

As soon as the professor dismissed the class, Claire ran out of class. She cant' wait to meet Peter. The smile on her face disappeared as soon as she saw Peter come with Emma.

" Hi." Emma greeted Claire.

" Hi." Claire also greeted Emma.

" How's your class today?" Peter held out his hand to take Claire's book.

Claire looked at Peter with a shocked look in her face. This couple of weeks, since the accidental kiss, they don't talk to each other. Peter always drop off and pick her up from class, but they didn't talk. It's been so long since Peter asked her nothing other than food related.

" It was fine." Claire said.

" Emma will be joining us for dinner." Peter said.

" If that's okay with you." Emma said.

Claire forcing herself to smile. " Of course not. The more crowded the better, right? What's your favorite food?"

" It's okay, Claire. I'll cook today." Peter looked at Emma, smiling. She also smiled at him. Claire could feel her heart hurt when saw they both smiled at each other.

* * *

Since dinner that day, for a few days she always ate dinner with them. Sometimes Emma will help Claire with her tasks. Actually Claire didn't hate Emma, it's just that Claire hates the fact that she likes Peter too. Peter and Emma's relationship was also seen getting close.

That night Peter was watching the evening news, after Emma went home. Claire came out of her room and sat beside him.

" Peter."

Peter turns to see Claire, smiling. " What is it, Claire?"

" Can I ask you something?"

" You can ask anything to me, Claire." Peter replied with a lopsided grin showed in his face.

Since Peter and Emma's relationship getting closer, Peter began to speak again with Claire like usual. Sometimes Peter will teasing Claire again. But Claire could sense that Peter was holding himself not to touch Claire too much.

Claire looked at Peter seriously. " Are you dating Emma?"

Peter knew that one day Claire will definitely ask him about this. He has played this event over and over again in his mind. How he would answer Claire. He didn't want to hurt Claire. But he knew this is that he had to do.

Peter smiled at her. " Yeah. Is there a problem?" Although Claire forced a smile, Peter can still see her sad little smile. It broke his heart. But he toughened himself.

Claire smiled at Peter. " Of course not. I like Emma." Claire got up. " I think I'll better go to bed. Good night, Peter." Claire went back into her room.

Eventhough Peter didn't turn on his super-hearing power, he knew Claire was crying in her room. " This is the right thing to do." Peter said to himself. Peter just can get a beer from the fridge and drank it down.

* * *

Since Peter started dating Emma, Emma always arrived early to the apartment and help them make breakfast. Then she and Peter will walk Claire to class and went to the hospital together.

The thing that make Claire feel better is just Emma had never sleepover at the apartment. At night she always went back to her home.

Because Peter always together with Emma, Claire chose to spend her time in the library, so she doesn't have to spend time together with Peter and Emma.

Claire walked out of the library and walked to the cafeteria to buy some food. She passed the park behind campus to breathe some fresh air. She was focused see the sky, so she don't pay attention that West ran to her.

" Claire."

Claire turned to see West. " West? Are you talking to me again?" This couple of weeks West don't speak with Claire, since Claire introduces Sylar as her boyfriend.

West ignored Claire's question. He just kept staring at Claire. " Aaron doesn't plan to go to class today. So I went to his house to take my notes. But I found something else there."

" I don't understand what you're talking about, West." Claire said, puzzled.

West took out the ipod from his bag. " You'll understand after seeing this." West press the play button and show the video to Claire.

Claire saw the video. That video is the video at the carnival, when Claire is planning to jump from the ferris wheel. Claire looked at West. " West, I can explain it. I already know my mistake. I don't plan to do it again." Claire thinks what West wanted to talk about is her plan to exposed all of them.

" I don't care about that. Keep watching." West said with cold tone.

Claire saw the video again. After Peter talked her down from the Ferris wheel and fly her away from the carnival, she didn't know what happened after. Tracy gather reporters and give a statement. Claire had never heard what was Tracy said.

" The truth is Claire Bennet is a trouble young girl. She is the illegitimate daughter of the late senator Nathan Petrelli."

West press the stop button. Claire knows now what West wants to tell her. " Your bio dad, Nathan Petrelli. I googled him. He had a brother. His name is Peter Petrelli." West looked at Claire. " He is your uncle, Claire." Claire didn't know what to say to West. " You lied to me. You still have time to find a reason with using that guy. This is the real reason, right?" Claire was silent.

" Are you out of your mind? He is your uncle, Claire! Do you realize how wrong this is?"

Once West say the wrong word, it makes Claire losing patience. " What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? I can't! Because I'm not sorry. What I regret is that I have to lied to you because I couldn't openly admit it. Because he's my uncle. I'm not supposed to have feelings for him." Claire raised her voice a little. West just silent, heard Claire admitted her feelings.

Claire walked to the nearest bench and sat there. West followed her and sat beside her.

" Help me to understand. How can you have feelings towards your own uncle?" West asked.

" I didn't know he is my uncle at the time."

" When this is happened?" West asked again.

" From the first time I met him. In Odessa. He saved me from Sy - a serial killer. Eventhough he didn't know me at the time, he'd be willing to sacrifice his life to save me. He's my hero." West listen carefully to Claire's explanation. " When I was trapped, he was the only thing on my mind. I felt I had an instant connection with him. I don't even know him. But I just trust him. Then I knew we were related. But it was too late. I wasn't able to turn around again."

" Then you keep secretly loving him." West said.

Claire understands what West want to asked. " I'm so sorry, West. You look like him. When I'm with you, I felt like I was with him. You fill in the gaps that exist in my heart."

West scoffed. " Actually I wanted to ask you that since I met Peter the first time. But I don't have the courage to ask."

" I'm so sorry, West. I never meant to hurt you."

West grabbed Claire's hand and holt it tightly. " It's okay." West looked at Claire. " But he's your uncle, Claire. That fact will never change. You'll never can be with him."

There's a sad little smile in her face. " I know."

" Give me a chance, Claire. I can help you forget him."

Claire pulled her hand away. " I'm sorry. I can't." Claire got up and walked away from West.

" I won't give up, Claire. I'm right for you." West said.

Claire stopped and turned to face West. " I'm sorry." Claire turned around again and walked away.

* * *

A few days later, West keeps pursue Claire. Claire keeps reject West, but he still didn't give up. Their class had just dismissed. Claire walks out. West chase her.

" Claire!"

Claire turned to took a glance at West, and turned again. " I don't want to talk about it, West."

West blocked Claire's way, so Claire stopped walk and stared at West. " Listen to me this once. I promise, if after this you still say no. I will stop bother you. We can be a usual friend."

Claire sighed, and looked at her watch. " All right. Five minutes."

Claire saw a small smile on West's face. This is why Claire liked West. She just needs a little tried, and West would smile at her. That's why, she always felt very easy with West.

" I know you still can't accept me again now because what you feel for your uncle. But you know in your heart, Claire. That's wrong. It's a sin, Claire. You're related. You say that the first time you are interested in me because I look like Peter. But I can feel that you loved me once, Claire."

West looked at Claire. Claire knew that West waited for her response on his word. " I did. I did loved you once. But I wasn't in that place again, West."

" Your place right now, isn't the right place, Claire. Not the place you supposed to be. Although we aren't destined to be together, you still can't be together with him, Claire. Give it up. Don't torture yourself."

Claire knows West understand her feelings. Claire understands her feelings to Peter is not supposed to. But she can't forget about her feelings to Peter. Although she feels their relationship isn't possible, there are still a little hope in her heart.

" I know you're nice to me. Everything is for my own good. I get it."

" But?" West asked.

Claire looked at West. She could see the hope in his eyes. " Give me a little time. I'll be think about it carefully."

Although Claire's just answer like that, West smiled at her. " Okay."

" I'll see you tomorrow." Claire turned toward the door and exiting the building.

Her eyes searched for Peter. But he wasn't there. Strange, because Peter is never late to pick her up. She took out her cellphone. She was about dialed Peter's numbers, when someone spoke to her.

" I'm here."

Claire turned around and saw Sylar was standing, leaning against the wall and smirked at her.

" What are you doing here?" Claire asked, coldly.

" I'm in your service today, princess." Sylar walked toward her.

" Where's Peter?" Claire asked again.

" He has a date."

Claire scoffed. " Of course he is." Claire said with sarcastic tone.

" Weird. You sounded not so happy with their relationship. It must be my imagination." Sylar teased Claire. Claire ignored him and walked away.

" You never thought to tell him about your feelings."

Claire turned to face Sylar. " What?"

Sylar pointed his ear. " You know, Peter's super hearing power, came from me. I heard your conversation with that kid. I think he is dumb. But looks like I have to review my grade again. He can see through you."

Claire turned around again. " I won't discuss this with you. It will never happen."

Sylar followed behind Claire. " He don't agree on your relationship with Peter. I think otherwise."

Sylar word's makes Claire interested. She stopped walking and faced Sylar. " What do you mean?"

" You're related. Yes. So what? You loves each other. Isn't that the most important? Love?"

Claire scoffed. " The world won't see it like that. It's wrong. It's a sin."

" You really think like that?" Sylar asked her.

" Didn't matter what I think. That is what the world will think."

" Screw the world! It is your problem. Nothing to do with the world. For what its worth, the world owed you a lot. After all that you have done for the world, it was time for the world to pay you back. You deserved a chance to be happy too." Sylar smirked at her again. " I'm just sayin'."

* * *

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own Heroes

Author's note : This chapter is about the interaction between Peter and Claire. I'm still haven't write much about the interaction between them. I intend to show that Peter did have feelings for Claire. So is Claire. And they both know about their feelings for each other, only they didn't want to admit it. The problems in their relationship isn't about their feelings for each other, but the fact that they are blood related. And how they try to suppress their feelings toward one another.

When I watch Heroes, I get an idea that Emma is a character like this. She was a good girl. She won't force a relationship with Peter like this if she knew that Peter likes another girl. Peter didn't look at Claire as his niece, no matter how hard he tried, and Emma was aware at this. I want to show that after spend some time with the both of them, everyone will see that their relationship is far from uncle and niece relationship.

I bring Noah again on this chapter, only as an introductory course. After this, is their reaction after Peter took Claire away in the middle of the party. Angela wanted to introduce to everyone that Claire is Nathan's daughter. That's means Angela wanted to introduce Claire as a Petrelli. So she should invite Noah. Beside that, like the Angela that we know, she must have other intentions to invite Noah.

* * *

Peter and Emma having a romantic dinner and watching a movie for the date. Usually when they are in a date is together with Claire, because Peter doesn't want to leave Claire alone in the house. This date could be their first official date.

After dinner and watching a movie, Peter brought Emma back to her apartment. Emma opened her apartment door. She deliberately left the door open behind her. She just stood in front of the door, facing with Peter.

Peter gets what he should do. After all, they just got back from a date. This is a normal thing to be done for a couple.

Peter had slipped his hand in her waist, and gently kissed her lips. When his lips touched hers, the things that comes on his minds is when he kisses Claire. And that's not even a real kiss.

Peter hurriedly pulled himself. Emma just looked at him confusedly. " What's wrong?"

Peter forced himself to smile and then shook his head. " Nothing." Peter gave her a quick peck. " I'd better go home."

" You want to come in first? Watching TV or anything."

Peter looked at his watch. The clock are shown at eight o'clock. " Maybe another time. It's late."

" Yeah. You have to come home to Claire." Emma said, stating the obvious.

" I asked Sylar to company Claire. They weren't really friends. I worried that if I left them alone for too long, they will kill each other."

" They can't die. Nothing you should worry about." Emma reached Peter's hand. " Have a cup of coffee."

Peter looked at her for a moment, then he smiled. " All right. 15 minutes."

Emma smiled happily. They go hand in hand into Emma's apartment. She made coffee for Peter. 15 minutes later, Peter got up from his seat.

" I've to go now." Emma looked at Peter, then turned to look at the clock. Emma sighed. She also got up from her seat. " See you tomorrow?" Peter asked.

Emma forced smile. " Yeah. I'll bring muffins for Claire."

" Sorry."

" For what?" Emma asked.

" About the chaperone thing. We can't go out like a normal couple." Peter said.

Emma was silent for a few seconds. " That's the thing, Peter. You don't have to do this chaperones thing. Claire is a big girl. She's not even a teenager anymore. She doesn't need you to take care of her." Emma said.

" You know that's not the problem."

" What's the problem, Peter? You worry about her? There is Sylar who can protect her. And also, she can't get hurt. I think you're too worried about her."

Peter looked at Emma. " She's my niece, Emma. I care a lot about her."

Emma scoffed. " Even with your own children, that's too much, Peter. You never late to pick her up. Not even for a minute. If you're stuck in the hospital, you will be contacted Sylar to pick up Claire."

Peter stared at Emma. " What are you trying to say?"

" You know your own heart, Peter." Emma sighed. " Maybe we should spent some time alone for a while."

" Emma."

Emma looked at Peter seriously. " You need to think it over carefully, Peter. I won't go anywhere. I'll be here when you have decided." Emma kissed his cheek. " Night, Peter."

Peter stepped out of Emma's apartment. Emma immediately closed the door, even though Peter was still standing in front of the door. Peter stood there for a while, before he finally headed home.

On the way home, Peter passed a cake shop. He remembered Claire. He bought chesse cake for Claire. They enjoyed the cheese cake together while watching a horror movie.

In the night Peter couldn't sleep because thinking of Emma's words earlier. He just sat at the balcony of the apartment. He just watched at the moon and enjoy the night air.

He knew he shouldn't start a romantic relationship with Emma if he didn't have such feelings to her. But at the moment he only thinks that this is a way out for him and Claire. Emma is a nice women. Actually, Peter really liked her. Be in a relationship with Emma this few weeks, not be a burden for him. He felt so easy to be with Emma. In fact, it's so fun. He and Emma came from the same field of work. They never run out of conversation. Since the first time he met Emma, he had felt something special with Emma. But he knows that no matter how he feel comfortable with Emma, that feeling isn't love.

Peter sighed. He doesn't know what else he had to do to handle this problem. Since he finds out his power, many problems that have been approached him. Despite how difficult the problem is, he always managed to handle it in the end. But this time, he really didn't have any answers about his feelings. He felt so helpless. And he's probably the most powerful heroes in the world. But his powers isn't useful for this kind of situation.

Peter was buried in his own mind, so he didn't realize Claire was standing behind him. Claire coughed a little to let him know her presence.

Peter turned to look at Claire, and smiled at her. " Can't sleep?" Claire asked. Claire sat on the bench next to Peter.

Peter nodded. Peter gave her his lopsided grin. " You too? The movie was very scary huh?"

Claire chuckled. " Yeah. I was very afraid of ghosts." Claire said with faked fear face. Peter laughed. It's been so long since Peter laughed like that with her. So free. Since the accidental kiss between them, even Peter tried to act normal around her, Claire is still felt that Peter wasn't like usual.

Claire smiled looked at laughing Peter. Suddenly she remembered Sylar's words earlier. Claire turned to watch the moon. " Today is full moon."

" Yeah."

" It's been so long since I could enjoy the moon. It's so beautiful." Claire said.

Peter looked over at Claire. He smiled. Then look at the moon again. He never had this kind of feeling when he was with Emma. Although they are only looking at the moon. He felt so happy.

Claire turned to look at Peter. " Did you know there are tales about the full moon?"

Peter turned to look at Claire. " What is it?"

" If the moon is like this, full, is so magical."

Peter laughed a little. " Magical? Like werewolf magical?" Peter teased Claire.

" Not like that." Claire grinned at him. Claire looked at the moon again. " People say the moon like this can make people do something that they usually doesn't do, say something that they doesn't always say. Like the truth." Claire turned to look Peter again. Peter was also looking at her.

Peter didn't say anything about Claire's words. He just looked at Claire in silence. " West asked me if I wanted to back together with him." These words made Peter interested. Claire could see the changed expression on the Peter's face. " What do you think?" Claire asked him.

Peter paused for a moment. Then he smile at her. " It's up to you, Claire. Do you love him?" Peter asked cautiously.

" I don't know." Claire turned to look at the moon again. " Since I know that I'm different, I have difficulty to make friends. West is my only friend. So I don't know if I love him, or did I just feel grateful to him. Because of him I didn't feel so lonely."

Claire looked at Peter. " When you disappeared since the incident at the Kirby Plaza, dad brought our family moved to Costa Verde. I had to pretend to be normal, so no one is suspicious of us. I don't know anyone there. Nobody to talk. You disappeared. Nathan was buried in grief because he lost you. My dad didn't understand my feelings. I feel so lonely. Until I meet West."

Peter just quietly listen to Claire's story. Claire never told him about West before. Peter also never asked her. Peter knew West was an important part in Claire's life. The part when he isn't in Claire's life.

Peter looked at Claire. " Although I only met him once, I could feel that he is a good guy."

Claire nodded. " He is a nice guy." Claire sighed. " That's why I can't understand why he chose me. I never gave him anything, only trouble. I always made him miserable. He can get a better girl than me. Normal. I'm not normal."

Peter reached for Claire's hand. " Don't ever think like that, Claire. You are so beautiful. Yeah, you're not normal. You're different. Special. You're very easy to be loved." Peter smiled at her. " Any guy would be lucky to have you."

Claire looked at Peter. " Then why you don't love me?"

Peter immediately let go of Claire's hand. He scoffed. " What kind of question is that, Claire? You're my niece."

But Claire still hasn't given up. " If I'm not your niece, you think you'll fall in love with me?"

Peter rubbed his head. " That will never happen, Claire. There is no if. You are my niece. That fact will never change."

This time it was Claire who reached for Peter's hand. " Don't think about the fact right now. I just wanted to know that if I'm not your niece, will you fall in love with me? Think of me as a woman. Like Emma. Will you fall in love with me?"

Peter looked at Claire. He could see the hope in her eyes. He really wanted to said to Claire, of course he'll fall in love with her. He was already falling in love with her. But he can't say that. Not even with the if word. That would only make things more difficult for the both of them.

Peter smiled at Claire. He pulled his hand away from Claire and stroked Claire's hair. " You're right about that moon thing. Makes people turns weird." Peter got up and gave out his hand to Claire. " Let's go to bed. Before you turn into a werewolf." Peter gave her his lopsided grin.

Claire looked at Peter. She knew Peter wouldn't give her the answer that she wants right now. Claire sighed. She took Peter's hand. She got to her feet. Peter hugging Claire's shoulders. " Let me tucked you in." Peter walked Claire to her room.

Peter blanketed Claire. He stroked her hair. " Good night, Claire."

" Night, Peter." Claire replied.

Peter stepped out of the room and shut the door. He was still in front of the door when he heard Claire whisper to him, with his super-hearing power. " I love you, Peter."

" I love you too, Claire." Peter whispered to empty air. Peter sighed and walked into his own room.

* * *

The next day Peter and Claire have to attend their weekly dinners in the Petrelli's house. Peter pick up Claire from NYU as usual. Emma didn't come this morning. She also absent when Peter pick up Claire. Claire was confused, but she didn't ask any questions to Peter. She thought that if Peter wanted to tell her, he'll say it himself.

Their dinner menu today is a steak with mashed potatoes. Heidi's expertise. Peter eats his steak in silence. He felt the steak taste less salty. He reached out to take the salt that is located closer to Claire's. His hand accidentally brushed with Claire's hand. " Sorry." Peter said to Claire. Claire just smiled.

It was just a casual event. But Angela stared at them intently. Angela always pay attention to their behavior. Angela coughed a little so that they all watched her. And she succeeded. All eyes are watching her. Angela looked at Claire. " Claire, I wanted to throw you an announcement party."

Peter rolled his eyes. " Ma."

Claire looked at Angela with a puzzled face. " What is an announcement party?" Claire asked.

Angela ignoring Peter and focused on Claire. " I will invite all the family's friends to officially tell them that you are a Nathan's daugher." Angela looked at Peter. " Peter's niece."

Peter put his steak knife on the table. " Ma, don't you think it's too much? Nathan's gone. As long as we know about Claire, that's enough."

Claire also put her steak knife. " Peter was right. I don't think it's matters to throw a party like that."

Now it was Angela who put her steak knife. " Of course it matters. I want all friends of this family to know about Claire. Also I want to welcome Claire officially into this family."

They knew that Angela had already decided. Whatever they wanted to say, this party will still happen. So they just said nothing. Angela turned to look at Peter. " I hear you're dating that Emma girl right now." Peter looked at Angela with a puzzled expression. " Sylar told me."

Peter looked at Sylar who sitting in front of him. " She asked. I answered. That simple." Sylar thinking. He knew Peter could hear him. Peter rolled his eyes on him. Peter looked back at Angela. " Sort of." Peter replied.

" You should invited her to this party." Angela said.

Peter turned to look at Claire automatically. Claire is also looked at Peter. Peter looked back at Angela. " I think she's not really like with events like this."

Angela looked at Peter. " Just bring her here."

After dinner Angela immediately called Heidi to begin preparations for the party. The preparation doesn't need a long time. Because they are the Petrellis. They've always threw a party like this. The party had been held two days later.

Peter was relaxing in the family room, watching football. Heidi walked into the room with fully dressed. She wore a silver gown. " Peter." Peter turned to look at her. " Guests will come soon. You're still not dressed."

" I'm a guy. I just need changed to my tux. It only takes five minutes." Peter said, turning back to the TV.

" Peter!" Heidi doesn't let him continue to relax and watch TV. Peter sighed and got up from his seat.

As soon as Peter turned and walked toward the stairs, Claire walked down from the stairs. She was also fully dressed. She wore a white strapless gown. Her blonde hair hung loose, just touching her bare shoulder. To Peter, she looked like an angel.

" The dress is perfect fit for you." Heidi walked up to Claire. " You look so beautiful. Isn't she, Peter?" Heidi looked over at Peter, waiting for an answer.

Peter felt his face reddening. His eyes can't turn away from Claire. Fortunately, they were far enough distance, so Claire and Heidi aren't aware of flushed Peter's face. " Yeah, she is."

" Claire, because you are fully dressed. Can you stay with Peter. Make sure that he had dressed before the guests began to arrive." As soon as Heidi was finished said it, the doorbell rang. Their first guest. Heidi rolled her eyes. " Now, Claire."

Claire nodded. " Come on, Peter." Peter walked lazily over to Claire. Claire grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him up to his room. Peter immediately threw himself on the bed. " Peter!" Claire walked over and pulled Peter's hand to get out of bed. " The guests have started to arrive."

Peter smirked at her. " You can choose the tux first in the my closet."

Claire let go of Peter's hand and opened the closet. When Peter moved from the Petrellis house, he only brought a couple of clothes. The rest of it, he just left it at home. In Peter's closet is still full of clothes. Dozens of tuxedos lined up in front of Claire. Claire turned to look at Peter. " You really like to party, huh. " Peter smirked at her.

Claire chose one tuxedo and turned to Peter. " Wear this."

Peter took the shirt and pants from Claire's hand, and wear it in the bathroom. Peter stepped out of the bathroom with clothes on. " Help me to make a tie?"

Claire smiled. She took the black tie, and wrapped it around Peter's neck. She made a bow tie in Peter's tux. Claire had to stand close to Peter to make a tie for him. Peter looked at Claire closely. " You really look so beautiful today, Claire."

Claire looked at Peter in the eyes. And she smiled. " You don't look too bad yourself too."

" Claire!" Angela stepped into the room. Claire stepped away from Peter. " What are you doing here?"

" I'm helped Peter to make a tie." Claire explains.

" He can make his own tie. Your dad was downstairs. Go meet him." She nodded and left the room, leaving Peter and Angela.

" What the hell, Peter? Do you think that's wise, just you two in the room?" Angela looked at Peter.

Peter rubbed his head. " She just helped me make a tie, ma. Also, we lived together. If we really want to do something, don't you think it's too late?" Peter turned to look at the mirror, and justify his tie.

" Peter. I warned you about this."

Peter turned to look at Angela. " And nothing happened between us. Just drop it, ma. I will say hi to Noah." Peter had stepped out.

Once he stepped down the stairs, he immediately spotted Noah standing in the crowd. He approached him. " Hi, Noah."

" Peter, hi." They shook hands.

Peter looked around, looking for Claire. " Claire has just come down to meet you. You haven't met her?"

" I've met her. Your sister in-law took her around to greet the guests." Noah explained. Noah looked around him. " I never used to a party like this."

Peter laughed a little. " When you're a Petrelli, you must attend this kind of party at least once a month. But still, I could never get used to. So don't too hard on yourself, Noah." Noah also laughed.

Peter spotted Claire. She was talking to one madam. Her eyes looked toward Peter. Although Peter didn't read Claire's mind, he knew Claire asked for his help. " Excuse me for a while, Noah." Noah just nodded.

Peter stepped up to Claire. " Hi Mrs. Smart." Peter greeted the woman who stood with Claire.

" Peter. Long time no see." Mrs. Smart caressed Peter's arm.

" I'm sorry. I need to borrow Claire for a while."

Peter immediately took Claire away from Mrs. Smart. After they've pretty much sure that they are far enough, they burst out into laughter. " Thank you."

" I'm the expert." Peter gave her his lopsided grin. Peter turned to the dance floor. " Do I have this honor to dance with you?" Peter said, holding out his hand on Claire.

" Seriously?" Claire asked.

" In my experience, the dance floor is the safest place. Nobody will disturb us on the dance floor." Peter smirked at her.

" I can't dance." Claire said.

Peter looked at Claire with a surprised face. " You're a cheerleader."

" I dance with pompoms. Not dancing like that." Claire pointed to the dance floor.

Peter immediately pulled Claire's hand onto the dance floor. " Hop in." Peter told Claire to go up to Peter's feet. Peter takes Claire's right hand and put it on his shoulder. Then he slipped his left hand at Claire's waist. He held Claire's another hand. " Just enjoy the movement." Peter smirked at her.

Peter moved with graceful in his dance. Claire was standing at Peter's feet, so she just followed Peter's movement. Claire laughed. " I never think that you're pretty good dancer."

Peter also laughed. " I had dance lessons since I was thirteen."

" Really? I never thought you were so fond of dancing."

" Certainly not because of that. I'm a Petrelli. When you're a Petrelli, you must attend a party like this at least once a month." Peter looked at Claire. " You'll know."

Claire looked at Peter. Peter saw a sad little smile in her face. " Yeah, I think after today I will actually be a Petrelli."

The music stopped playing, a sign that they had to finished dancing. Peter let go of his hand from Claire. They just looked at each other for a while. Then the slow music started.

Claire immediately threw her hands to Peter's neck, before he can protest. " I can do this kind of dance." Claire moves closer to Peter. She leaned her face on Peter's chest, so Peter could smell the lavender smell in Claire's hair. Peter had unconsciously moved his hand around Claire's waist, as they move followed the rhythm of the song. They danced in silence, just enjoy each other company.

Suddenly there was a cough sound behind them. Peter and Claire broke away and saw the person that standing behind them.

" West? What are you doing here?" Claire was surprised to see West. West was wearing a suit.

West ignored Claire's question. His eyes watched Peter. " Don't you think that it's an inappropriate to slow dance with your niece?"

" West!" Claire shouted at him.

" It just a dance." Peter said to West.

West took a step closer to Peter. " Everyone could see that your hands are all over each other. She's your niece for God sakes!" West raised his voice a little. People have started to notice them.

" That's enough!" Sylar suddenly walks to them. He stood facing West. " Show some respect for someone who is older than you, kid."

West didn't feel afraid at all by Sylar's presence. He didn't know that whom he faces right now are the two most powerful heroes in the world, that could kill him with a flick of a finger if they want to.

" That's right. We're a kid. You're the adult. You know better." West said to Peter.

" That's it!" Claire looked at West with an anger expression. " Let's go!" Claire pulled West's hand away from them. Claire pulled West to the front yard of the house. In there, the situation is more quiet.

" What are you doing here?" Claire asked.

" Your grandmother invited me."

Claire rubbed her head. " I can't believe you said that to Peter. What you say to Peter, that's unacceptable."

" Wake up, Claire! He's your uncle! What do you expect from this relationship?"

Claire looked West. " We're just dancing."

" You two don't look like an uncle and niece who danced. This isn't normal, Claire! This is wrong!"

" I'm not normal!" Claire raised her voice a little. " If you want a normal girl, that girl wouldn't be me."

" I get that you're not a normal girl. I'm also not normal. But this is beyond not normal. He's your uncle. Do you not get what that word means?"

Claire shook her head " Just go."

West looked at Claire. " Claire."

Claire looked at West with sharp eyes. " I can't deal with this right now." Claire immediately turned around and went back into the house.

* * *

Peter hid himself in a corner, where there not so many people were there. He just drank a glass of scotch when Noah was up to him.

" Tough party?"

" You have no idea." Peter smirked at him.

A waiter passed them. They each took a glass of scotch. They're toast. " How do you feel about this party?" Peter asked.

Noah shrugged. " I don't know."

" When was the first time you told Claire that she was adopted?"

" When she was eleven. Besides when I told her, she never asks about his biological parents. Until four years ago when she found out about her power." Noah replied. " I never thought she was a Petrelli. But seeing she got older, she's more like a Petrelli. Stubborn like one."

Noah looked at Peter. " She's my daughter. It felt strange when considering that she's not my own flesh and blood. And this party is to make sure, she's not my daughter. But she is a Petrelli."

Hearing Noah's words only makes Peter more uneasy. He drank down a glass of scotch in his hand until the glass empty.

" This party isn't that depressing, is it?" Commented Noah. Peter only smiled a little.

" Peter." Heidi came up to them. " Mr. Bennett."

" Please call me Noah." Noah said.

" Mom will soon make the announcement. She asks you to gather around." Heidi explained.

A waiter passed again in front of them bringing champagnes. Peter immediately took a glass and drank it down.

" I think mom wouldn't appreciate it if you're drunk at her party."

Peter laughed a little. " My power make me can't get drunk. I don't know why I keep trying." Peter said. He walked toward the crowd again. Heidi and Noah were talking about Claire's behind him.

Peter spotted Claire standing next to Angela. Her face looked uncomfortable. Don't know what possessed him, Peter uses his super speed power to moves fast to Claire. He grabbed Claire's hand. Claire looked at Peter in blank expression. " Let's get out of here." Without waiting for Claire's answer, Peter have wrapped her in his arms and make the two of them disappeared from people's sight.

* * *

to be continued...

PS : Thanks for the review guys. Glad that you're enjoyed it. Will update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer : I don't own Heroes.

Author's note : Peter is one stand-up guy. With attitude like that, it's hard to expect him to give up so easily on his feelings, which he considered wrong. And like West said, Peter was the adult. He knows better. But still, he had difficulty to get over his feelings to Claire. By looking at Claire, sometimes he'd forget about everything else.

When Peter took Claire out of the party, he doesn't think too much about what the consequences for his actions. But when he see the fight between her mother and Noah, he knows he can't avoid his feelings anymore. And when he see the despised look of her mother, making him have the courage to confess everything.

Sylar is the one who is always on their side since the beginning. Peter trust him to replace him to keep Claire save if he can't do it, so Sylar is very clear about the problem between both of them. Sylar is the one who didn't care about anything, just do what he wanted.

* * *

And Heroes continues...

Peter wrapped Claire in his arms while they were flying back to Peter's apartment. They must lean on each other. Claire wrapped her arms in Peter's neck. While Peter wrapped Claire's waist tightly in his arms.

Their faces just inches apart, so that Claire could smell the alcohol in Peter's breath. " Have you been drinking?" Claire asked. Her eyes looked straight into his eyes, the thing that they've been avoided during their flight.

Peter just smiled at her. Claire rolled her eyes to Peter. " You can't get drunk, you know. You have my power. My power can make the liver keeps regenerate so you can't get drunk."

Peter gave her his lopsided grin. " Yeah, after seventh glass of scotches and one glass of champagne, I finally figure that out."

Claire laughed. She enjoyed the night air in her face. " I feel like Lois Lane." Claire said, smiling at Peter. Peter smiled back at her " West used to took me flying like this." Peter just stared at Claire, without said any word. " I'm sorry about West earlier."

Peter smiled a little. " He said nothing wrong, Claire. All that he said is right." Claire just silently stared at him.

Peter landed on the rooftop of on their apartment. " Rooftop again?" Claire asked.

" You know that I have a love hate relationship with rooftop." Peter smirked at her.

As soon as Claire's feet stepped on the ground, she immediately looked at Peter. " Are we going to talk about this?"

Peter looked at Claire with a blank expression. " Talk about what?" Peter pretended to not understand what Claire is talking about.

Claire stared at Peter. " You kidnapped me."

Peter laughed. " That hardly kidnapping, Claire. You live with me. I'm going home. You should have come with me."

Once realizing what he had done, Peter instantly regretted it. He shouldn't take Claire away from the party. But eventhough he continued to lie to his own feelings, he knows that he doesn't want Claire to really become a Petreli.

Claire sighed. " You'll never going to admit it, are you?" Claire can't take her eyes from Peter. She kept stared at him. Claire couldn't hold it much longer. " Fine. You have nothing you wants to talk about. I have. I'm in love with you, Peter."

Peter just looked at Claire, with a surprised expression. " Claire."

" And not niece to uncle kind of love." Claire added.

Peter scoffed. " We wouldn't be having this conversation, Claire." Peter is about to take a step away when Claire pulled his hand.

" I said I love you!" Claire shouted.

Peter stared at her. " What do you want me to say? You want me to say the same thing to you?"

" I want you to say the truth, Peter. I love you. That's not an easy thing to say given our relationship. But at least I'm not afraid to admit it. I just want to be honest with myself. For once!" Claire looked at Peter. " What are you afraid of, Peter?"

Peter just stared at Claire in silence for a while. " You're my niece. You're Nathan's daughter." Peter said to Claire, quietly.

Sylar suddenly flew down towards them. Sylar smirked at them. He didn't notice the cold atmosphere between them. " I didn't even know you had it in you! Well done, Peter!" Sylar approached Peter and patted his shoulder.

" I don't understand what you're saying." Peter turned away his gaze from Claire, and looked at Sylar.

Sylar looked at Peter with a puzzled looks. " You kidnapped Claire." Sylar said.

Peter laughed. " Why is everyone saying that is a kidnapping? Claire lived with me. I want to go home. It's natural if she came home with me."

Sylar looked at Claire, who shrugged her shoulders at Sylar. " You're not seriously use that as an excuse?" Sylar said to Peter. Peter just said nothing. Sylar couldn't take it any longer. " You know what. I'm sick of you, Peter! When I was still a serial killer, you're the only heroes I have ever saw as an opponent. You are the most powerful one. Your power. Your courage. You save the world, not just once. You even brave enough to stand up to your father when you know he's wrong. You brave enough to challenge him even when you lose your power. But for this kind of feelings problem, where is your courage, Peter?"

Peter looked at Sylar, still in blank expression. " You're babbling, Sylar."

Sylar shook his head. " Whatever. I am done interfering with your relationship." Sylar looked at Peter. " You better return to the Petrelli's house to take care of the mess you created, for no reason." Sylar said to Peter, with sarcastic tone.

Peter stared at Sylar. " Don't worry. I will responsible with what I did." Peter said. " Stay here with Claire." Peter said before flying off to leave them.

As soon as Peter stepped in Petrelli's house, he could hear Noah and Angela arguing voices. Its came from the living room.

" It has nothing to do with me!"

" This is your event!"

Peter walked into the living room. Heidi sat in the corner. She just silently watched Noah and Angela argued. Peter cleared his throat. Noah and Angela turned their head, looking straight at Peter. " The people who should be responsible is already here. You better ask directly at him." Angela said to Noah, gesturing at Peter's direction.

Noah followed Angela's words, and stared at Peter. " What happened, Peter? I really don't understand what has happened here." Noah said to Peter.

Peter looked at Angela with a surprise looks. He thought that Angela had told Noah all about it. Angela also knows what Peter was thinking about. " I haven't said anything to him. You better tell him yourself. Didn't you always responsible with what you did?"

" What exactly had happened here?" Noah asked again. Noah looked at Peter and Angela.

Peter was just silently looked Noah and Angela too. " How could I ever tell that to Noah?" Peter thought.

Angela scoffed to Peter. " I know you'll never going to say it. I've tried to tell you about this. But that didn't work. I was forced to involve Noah. You better realize that now, that it wouldn't be happening."

Peter sighed. He thought about Claire. Angela was going to say something to Noah. But Peter is the first one who opened his mouth. " I have a feeling for your daughter." Peter said, suddenly. Peter said it quietly, but everyone heard it.

All eyes look directly at him. Angela widened her eyes. Heidi gasped. " What -" And Noah was speechless. Noah tried to open his mouth many times, but no sound came out of his mouth. It takes him a while, before Noah finally managed to form a sentence. " What that supposed to mean?" Finally, Noah managed to ask it to Peter.

" I think you know what that means." Peter said.

" We probably thinking of different meanings." Noah said, desperately.

Peter scoffed. " I don't think there are many definitions for what I say."

Noah shook his head. " But you – she – she's your niece!" Noah stammered.

" I know." Peter sadly said. " I didn't choose this. It wasn't me who chose to fall in love with my own niece. It just happened." Peter sighed. " They were right." Peter thought of Claire and Sylar. " I know I shouldn't feel this feeling. This is wrong. But at least, I must admit it. Since this is the truth. I really feel these feelings, no matter how wrong it was."

" You're out of your mind, Peter!" Angela shouted.

Peter just said nothing. He had guess what their reaction going to be, if he admitted this. He had preparation.

Noah looked at Peter. " I'm going to pick up Claire right now."

Peter lifted his head and looked at Noah. " What?"

" You two can't live together anymore. You said you love Claire. You care about Claire. I thought it was because Claire is your niece. But if that's not the case, you can't keep live together." Noah said, firmly.

Peter shook his head. " No! She will keep live with me." Peter looked at Noah without blinking. " You know the danger that she faces now. And you also know, no one can protect her better than I am."

" But the relationship both of you have, this -" Noah wasn't even able to continue his sentence again.

" She's my niece. No one here is forgetting that." Peter said. " Claire's safety is more important. After the situation calmed down, I promise to leave her." They all just silent hearing Peter's word. They just never think that Peter would say that. Peter himself was surprised by what he was said. In fact, he never thought of leaving Claire. But with his feeling now, the line must be drawn. Noah is right. They can't stay together any longer.

Peter looked at them one by one. " I promise." Peter said. Then he turned and walked out of the house.

* * *

Claire woke up from her sleep because she felt thirsty. She looked at the clock on the wall. Hours are shown at three o'clock in the morning. Claire got up from bed and walked out of the room. She walked toward the kitchen and drank one glass of water. After that she walked back to her room. But as she passed Peter's room, she heard voices. Claire opened Peter's door slowly. She saw the sleeping Peter. Claire could see Peter looked uneasy, even in his sleep.

Claire stepped into Peter's room and approached him. Peter forehead wet with sweat. Claire sat next to Peter and hold his hand. " Do you have nightmares, Peter?" Claire stroked Peter's damp hair from his forehead. " It's okay. It's just a dream."

" Claire." Peter said in his sleep.

Claire immediately pulled her hand. Claire observed Peter, afraid that he will suddenly woke up. What she saw was Peter who was still asleep. There were tears in the corner of his eye. Claire raised her hand again and wiped Peter's tears. " Peter." She said his name, quietly.

" I beg you, Claire." Peter mumbling in his sleep. Claire watched him carefully. " Get out from my heart, please." Peter said quietly. Even so, Claire hear it.

Claire could see that Peter had really suffered. Because of his feelings for Claire. Claire always knew that Peter did have feelings to her, but he never wanted to admit it to Claire. But seeing Peter like this, she knows why Peter never want to admit it. She never knew that loving her, make Peter suffer like this.

Tears fell down on her cheeks. She kept hold her tears until she stepped out of Peter's room. She ran into her own room, and venting into tears.

* * *

Peter walked into the hospital. He just completed his shift. He looked at his watch. 8 o'clock. Hesam is on leave today. Because of that, Peter had to cover his shift too. Peter spent the day thinking about Claire. This morning when Peter walked Claire to NYU, she was silent during the trip. Peter tried to make conversation with her, but Claire just smiled and not responded to Peter.

Peter swept up in his own mind so he didn't see Emma is coming out from the administration office. Emma doesn't plan to say 'hi' if Peter didn't see her. But Peter saw her when she passed him.

" Emma." Emma stopped walking and looked at Peter. She smiled at Peter. " I tried to call you a few times." Peter said.

" Yeah." She tried to make excuses. " I'm busy."

" Can we talk?" Peter asked Emma.

Emma sighed. " Fine." Emma walked into the nearest room. Peter followed her. They went into the pantry. No one was there. " The other were busy in the operating room." Emma explained because she saw Peter's puzzled expression. Emma looked at Peter. " You said you want to talk? I'm really busy."

Peter looked at Emma. " You really have decided to -"

Although Peter didn't finish his words, she knew what he wanted to say. " Do you love me?" Emma asked Peter.

Peter didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie to her. He's been doing a lot of mistake to her. The one thing he didn't want to do, is lie to Emma. So Peter just said nothing, didn't answer her. But oddly, she smiled at him. " We can still be friends, Peter."

Peter sighed. He looked at Emma, then he nodded and smiled. " Of course."

" With the position as a friend, I really hope you can live well, Peter." Emma looked at Peter with a serious looks. " Especially you and Claire. I wish you two could finally face your feelings towards each other."

Peter scoffed. " Me and Claire?"

Emma smiled. " You have to be more honest with yourself, Peter." She paused for a moment. " Actually I have felt it from a long time, that your heart always has a she who you're never want to admit. Since I know you from the first time, there's always this wall that is keeping me too close to you. Now I understand."

" Emma." Peter will just about to deny that.

" You really don't you love her?" Emma asked Peter once again.

Peter rubbed his head. Peter sighed. " That's not the problem, Emma."

" The problem is, you don't dare to admit your feelings toward that person, Peter." Emma said.

Peter shook his head. " The problem is what I feel, I shouldn't feel it. This feeling is wrong."

" You're all about moral. That's why you feel guilty with that feeling. But you're not wrong, Peter. Neither is Claire." Peter looked at Emma. " If there is nothing you can do about it, just follow your heart, Peter. You're a good guy. But you don't have to be a good guy all the times." Emma looked at her watch. " I've got to go. Good luck, Peter."

" Emma." Emma turned and looked at Peter. " I really liked you." Emma gave Peter a smile before she stepped out of the room.

* * *

When Peter stepped into the apartment, he heard a voice from the kitchen. He followed the voice and stepped into the kitchen. Claire was standing in front of the stove. " Claire." Peter said her name.

Claire turned around to see him. " You're home?"

Peter looked around. " Where's Sylar?"

Claire put back her attention to the pot. " He's asleep. In your bed." Claire simply said.

Peter walked over to Claire. " What are you doing?" Peter said, watching Claire. She doesn't looks like she's cooking. She just stirred through the contents of the pot like she was looking for something.

Claire didn't look at Peter, she kept focus her attention on the pot. " I was cooking soup, but my necklace broke and fell into the pot." Claire turned around to see Peter. " The necklace was given by my dads." Peter saw Claire, confusedly. " My dad gave it to me. In Mexico, I pawned it. Then, Nathan bought it back for me. This necklace is very important to me." Claire put a soup ladle on the kitchen table. " It's just a waste of time." Claire raised her hand and wanted to put her hand into the pot.

Peter hurriedly pulled Claire's hand. " What are you doing?"

Claire looked at Peter. Seeing his strain face made her smile. " It's okay, Peter. I healed very quickly. I've done it before." Claire pulled her hand away. And moving it to put into the pot again.

Peter pulled her again. " No! I'll do it." Peter pulled Claire away from the stove. Peter turned off the stove, pulled his sleeve, and put his hand into the pot.

Claire stood silently behind Peter, watching him rifled through soup for her necklace. His hand had turned red because of the boiling water. The looks on Peter's face was in pain.

Peter pulled his hand away. The necklace is in his hand. But Claire only see Peter's burned hand, which began to heal. Peter handed the necklace back to Claire.

But Claire wasn't moved. She kept stared at Peter. Her eyes began to wet. A single tear fell down on her cheeks.

" Claire." Peter was surprised. " Why are you crying?"

Claire looked at Peter with her wet eyes. " Why you have to do that to me?"

Peter looked at Claire. " What do I do? Am I doing something wrong to you?"

Claire couldn't stop crying. Her tears continued to flow. And she keeps to wipe it with her hand. " When I get into trouble, you'll help me out. Could you don't be so good to me? It's enough, Peter. The former me could only rely on myself to handle my own problem. But after I knew you, everything becomes different. I feel like I wasn't not able to do anything anymore without you. I've become too dependent on you. The more you're good to me, I'm getting more afraid. Afraid that I can't let go of you."

" Claire." Peter stepped forward toward Claire.

But Claire stepped back. " Don't come near me." Peter had stopped walking. " Your kind to me has crossed the line." Claire looked at Peter. " I don't know how to hide my feelings anymore, Peter. I don't know how to looked at you as my uncle." Peter was just silent while listening to Claire. Claire looked at Peter. " Maybe I should just stay in the Petrelli's house."

" What?"

" Sylar live there. You believe him so much. So you don't have to worry something will happen to me. This is better for all of us."

Once heard Claire say that, Peter couldn't help himself anymore. He stepped up to Claire, and immediately wrapped Claire in his arms.

" What do you want me to do? Want me to be bad to you, I can't." Peter pulled himself and stared at Claire. " I don't know why I wanted to save you. I didn't even know you at the time. I don't know why I always want to protect you. I have another nephews, but I never felt like this. Maybe it was destiny." Peter cupped Claire's face in his hands. " No matter what relationship we have, I want to stay with you. I don't want to be apart from you." Peter hugging Claire again. Claire hugged him back. Peter sighed. " Just like that, it's okay." Peter said in his mind.

Sylar stepped into the kitchen. " Am I interrupting something?" Peter and Claire pulled away from each other immediately.

" I'll clean the table." Claire stepped out of the kitchen.

Sylar smirked at Peter. " This is not like what you're think." Peter said.

" You have no idea what's on my mind." Sylar grinned amusedly.

" I can read your mind." Peter stared at Sylar.

" I forgot about that." Sylar grinned again. " So, you've decided to acknowledge your feelings in the end?"

" Sylar."

" Fine. I will not interfere with your problems." Sylar looked at Peter with a serious look. " I just want to remind you that sooner or later, everyone you know is going to leave this world. One day there's only you and Claire. Well, maybe me, who know about the relationship between you two. You will be free."

" That's not the point, Sylar." Peter is not going to spend more energy to pretend in front of Sylar. Sylar already know all of it. " Other people might not know. But Claire know. I also know. It against the moral, Sylar."

Sylar shook his head. " Moral? That is more important to you? For you, moral is more important than Claire?" Peter turned his head and looked at Sylar. Sylar's word just hit him. He is right. How could he thinks that moral more important rather than Claire. But still he can't blindly pretended that everything's okay.

Peter's mind interrupted by the knock at the door. Peter and Sylar looked at each other and stepped out of the kitchen. They see Claire is opening the door.

" Matt?" Matt Parkman standing at the front door of the apartment.

Matt saw Claire and Peter, and Sylar. " What is he doing here?" Matt asked Peter.

Peter sighed. " Just let it go, Matt."

" Fine. I don't have time to care about that, anyway." Matt stepped into the apartment. Claire closed the door. Matt went to Peter and Sylar. " We have a problem, Peter." Matt said. Peter rolled his eyes, confusedly. " Our kind of problem."

* * *

to be continued...


End file.
